Camino a Navidad
by Al Dolmayan
Summary: Inicia la cuenta regresiva para Navidad y las chicas de la secundaria Nanamori están emocionadas por la llegada de esta fecha. ¿Qué pasará en estos 25 días rumbo a la fiesta? Acompañalas a descubrir que les tiene preparado el ultimo mes del año. [Especial Fic X-Mas]
1. Nieve

_¡Hola! Al fin doy señales de vida jaja. Lo siento por guardar silencio tanto tiempo, pero he vuelto y ahora con un proyecto navideño. Esto nace de un reto llamado Fic X-Mas que anda rondando por Facebook. Esto consiste en escribir un fic diario, desde hoy 1ro de diciembre hasta el 25, y cada día tiene una palabra sobre la cual hay que escribir una historia. Gracias a mi amiga Domina Mortem por compartir la imagen y darme la idea. Si ustedes también quieren realizar este reto, pasen a mi página de Facebook "El extraño mundo de Al"._

 _Y sin más, la palabra de hoy es…_

Nieve

La ciudad fue sorprendida por la primera nevada de la temporada, ocurrida en días aun lejanos a la temporada invernal. Claro, el frio ya se sentía desde hacía unos días, pero la caída de una fina capa de nieve durante la madrugada sorprendió por lo repentina que fue. ¿Sería culpa del calentamiento global o un ataque lanzado por los Estados Unidos mediante su proyecto HAARP? ¿Acaso es momento de tomar en serio las advertencias de los científicos y grupos ambientalistas? ¿Era una amenaza militar provocada por los reptilianos? Estas cuestiones tenían sin cuidado a cierta chica casi rubia.

—¡Himawari! —gritaba al arrojar bolas de nieve que golpeaban la ventana de su vecina—. ¡Himawari! ¡Esta nevado, vamos a jugar!

Pero la ventana no se abrió. Los restos de nieve se deslizaron lentamente hasta caer al suelo ante la mirada frustrada de Sakurako. Bufó molesta y preparó otro montón de proyectiles helados. Si Himawari se ponía difícil, entonces ella insistiría aún más. Se dibujó una sonrisa perversa en su rostro, enseñando su colmillo completamente blanco; fijó la vista en su objetivo y lanzó una segunda ráfaga de proyectiles. El resultado fue el mismo que el anterior. Las ventanas permanecieron cerradas y del interior de la casa no salía ni el mínimo ruido. Era como si estuviera vacía.

Sin embargo, Sakurako era demasiado insistente y no soportaría el frio trato de su amiga de la infancia. ¿Cómo se atrevía ignorar a la maravillosa Sakurako-sama, futura presidenta del consejo estudiantil y domadora de serpientes? Semejante grosería no podía ser admitida, por lo que seguiría arrojando bolas de nieve hasta que aquella saliera, así llenara su casa de nieve.

—¿Así lo quieres, eh? ¡Tú lo pediste, monstruo pechugón!

La ira de Sakurako había despertado y solo darle un buen golpe a Himawari con una bola de nieve la calmaría. Ajena al paso del tiempo, pasó la siguiente hora arrojando nieve a la ventana, solo descansando para formar más bolas y recuperar un poco el aliento. Al final, terminó agotada, con la frente perlada en sudor y acalorada de pies a cabeza a pesar del frio ambiente. Ahí quedó, tumbada sobre la nieve, saboreando su amarga derrota. ¿Qué hizo para ser ignorada de esa manera? ¡Ni siquiera la pequeña Kaede se asomó para llamar la atención de su deforme hermana!

—Tonta Himawari… ¡¿Por qué no me abres?! —gritó en un berrinche que casi le hace llorar.

—Porque no estaba en mi casa —respondió la voz de Himawari detrás de ella. Sakurako se levantó en el acto y, negando la alegría de ver a su amiga, le mostró una mirada de fingido malestar—. ¿Cuánto llevas aquí afuera?

—Creo que una hora —respondió desviando la mirada—. Pero ese no es el problema. ¡¿Por qué no estabas en tu casa?!

—Te dije que pasaría la noche con mis abuelos.

—Ah… creo que lo olvidé —dijo Sakurako desviando ligeramente la mirada. De pronto, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo y terminó en un sonoro estornudo.

Himawari dejó escapar un suspiro. Se sentía como una mamá que debía encargarse de su descuidada hija, enferma de gripe por ignorar sus consejos, pero, aunque mostrara una mirada molesta y dijera que le resultaba una molestia, muy en el fondo le dio gusto saber que Sakurako quería compartir aquella mañana nevada con ella.

—Entremos. Haré un poco de té para que entres en calor y no te enfermes.

—¡Mejor una taza de chocolate! ¡Con malvaviscos!

—¡Sakurako! No soy tu chef personal… —pero al ver la mirada resplandeciente de aquella inquieta niña, le devolvió la sonrisa—. Aunque con este clima se antoja más el chocolate.

Las dos entraron a la casa de la familia Furutani para compartir lo que restaba de aquella mañana nevada, juntas como siempre han estado desde pequeñas. Y aunque las peleas no se hicieron esperar por un desacuerdo en el número de malvaviscos por taza, pudieron ver con toda calma como la nieve volvía a caer del cielo.


	2. Muñeco

_Saludos! Ok si, me tardé porque tuve la brillante idea de recontruir mi cuarto ayer. Pero eso significa que toca doble capitulo hoy. Y ya... Segundo día, segundo fic de este reto._

Muñeco

Nishigaki-sensei fue muy específica con el Club de Entretenimiento: bajo ninguna circunstancia podían permitir que aquel muñeco de Santa Claus se cayera al suelo, ni fuese golpeado, ni siquiera agitado o manchado, pues las consecuencias podrían ser desastrosas.

—O en otras palabras, explotará —dijo Yui al recordar las palabras de su maestra.

Las cuatro integrantes del Club de Entretenimiento recibieron una importante misión de parte de su maestra preferida. Debían llevar un muñeco de Santa Claus desde el laboratorio de química hasta el gimnasio. Esto implicaba recorrer casi toda la escuela, bajar muchas escaleras y sortear las prácticas de los diferentes clubes deportivos. Esto era algo que usualmente haría él Conejo Estudiantil, que eran las más allegadas a la maestra, pero desde muy temprano fueron citadas para cumplir con este importante deber.

—¿Por qué debemos llevarlo nosotras? —de quejó Chinatsu quien cargaba al enorme muñeco junto a Yui y Akari al fondo—. ¿No se supone que el Consejo Estudiantil se encarga de esto?

— _Sensei_ dijo que ya le estaban ayudando con otra cosa —respondió Akari con su típico tono nervioso, ese que utiliza para calmar las situaciones complicadas—, y como nuestro club es ilegal, no podemos negarnos.

—¡Se equivocan! Esto también forma parte de nuestras actividades —exclamó Kyoko con suma energía. Se detuvo frente a ellas y llevó sus manos la cadera y continuó con su solemne discurso—. Nosotras, como estudiantes de esta escuela, tenemos la obligación de auxiliar a nuestras compañeras y maestros cada vez que lo soliciten.

—Entonces ayúdanos a cargar este muñeco —inquirió Yui de manera cortante.

—Lo siento pero no puedo… —respondió la rubia dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo a la vez que sujetaba su muñeca— ¡Au! Me lastimé la muñeca anoche mientras dibujaba mi nuevo _doujin_. ¡Cómo me duele!

—¡Kyoko-chan! Debe dolerte mucho, ¡estas llorando! —se preocupó Akari por su amiga de la infancia. Pero las reacciones de las otras dos distaron de mostrar cualquier empatía.

—Es la segunda vez que usas ese pretexto —murmuró Yui.

—Kyoko- _senpai_ , es obvio que estas fingiendo —comentó Chinatsu, pero ambos reclamos fueron ignorados por la enérgica rubia.

—¡Vamos! Ya solo falta cruzar el patio para llegar a nuestro destino.

* * *

El frio era atroz. Había nevado el fin de semana y aun sufrían las consecuencias del deshielo. En su momento, las cuatro se divirtieron jugando en la nieve y vieron películas de temática navideña en casa de Yui después de una larga guerra de bolas de nieve (y, como era de esperar, Kyoko las obligó a ver de nuevo el OVA de Mirakurun especial de Navidad, ese en el cual la brujita favorita de todos lucha junto a Santa Claus y un escuadrón especial de renos contra el temible equipo Giga-Giga y su arma robaregalos) pero ahora la sensación del viento helado era molesta. Lo peor de una nevada viene cuando esta se derrite y congela el ambiente desde el suelo. Debido a las inclemencias climáticas, las profesoras a cargo de los clubes de futbol, tenis y volibol optaron por suspender sus prácticas y otorgarles a sus alumnas la tarde libre. La mayoría prefirió irse a sus casas a resguardarse del frio, otras aprovecharon el tiempo para ir al cine o al centro comercial en busca de regalos para su familia, y las más rebeldes prefirieron aprovechar la nieve que quedaba en el suelo y jugar una última vez antes de que solo quedara hielo.

El club de entretenimiento seguía el cumplimiento de su deber. Atravesar el campo seminevado con una guerra de bolas de nieve, casi de hielo, sería una dura labor. No les preocupaba en absoluto ser golpeadas, eso es algo insignificante y fácilmente podrían responder a la agresión. Pero el muñeco del regordete barbudo era otra cosa. Cualquier rose podría activar la bomba en su interior y sería el fin de todo. ¿Por qué todo invento de esa mujer incluía una carga de explosivos? Los rumores suelen vincularla con el ejército, pero no con las fuerzas de autodefensa que solo sirven para auxiliar en casos de desastres naturales; Nishigaki Nana formaba parte, según algunas personas, de una facción secreta de la milicia nipona. ¡Pero eso es una historia que no corresponde ser contada aquí!

Dirigidas por Kyoko, las chicas avanzaron por los jardines de la escuela con rumbo al gimnasio donde les esperaba su maestra. Debían caminar con cuidado, pues el suelo estaba congelado en algunos lugares y podrían resbalar. La nieve cedía a los rayos del sol, dejando el suelo húmedo. La misión de transportar el muñeco no podría ser más fácil.

—¡Au! —exclamó Chinatsu al recibir el golpe de una bola de nieve. Se estremeció, lo que casi hacia caer al muñeco.

—Chinatsu-chan, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Akari con suma preocupación.

—Sí, solo que estaba helada —habló mientras sacudía su cabeza. Sus coletas arrojaban restos de nieve al aire.

—Hay que darnos prisa y alejarnos de aquí —dijo Yui reanudando la marcha pero apenas dieron otro paso cuando un par de proyectiles cayeron a sus pies—. ¡Oigan!

—Creo que ahora nos atacaran, Yui- _senpai_ —chilló la chica de coletas.

—Caminen más rápido. ¡Kyoko, ayúdanos a cargar este muñeco!

—Haré algo mejor —contestó aquella con una sonrisa. Sus manos estaban llenas de bolas de nieve, mismas que comenzó a arrojar a sus agresoras—. ¡Corran, yo las cubriré!

Así dio inicio el combate. Sus hostiles compañeras eran miembros del club de tenis, con una fuerza por encima del promedio en sus brazos. Kyoko respondía de la manera más valiente posible; si aquellas arrojaban una bola, ella lanzaba dos. Su esfuerzo era memorable, un sacrificio para proteger a sus amigas y el peligroso paquete que transportaban. Con una habilidad que evidenciaba la falsedad de su lesión, derribó a tres miembros de las fuerzas enemigas, lo que permitió al resto del grupo avanzar hacia el gimnasio.

—¡Kyoko- _senpai_! —le llamó la voz horrorizada de Chinatsu.

La rubia tornó la vista a la _yandere_ en potencia y corrió en su auxilio. Se trataba de una bola de nieve mal formada, sucia y goteante que se dirigía directo a la cabeza del muñeco. Con esfuerzo sobrehumano, Kyoko se arrojó con un increíble salto a interceptar el peligroso ataque. La bola de nieve le impactó directo en el pecho, con un golpe helado que sintió en todo su ser. Cayó al suelo inerte, de cara al piso.

—¡Kyoko-chan! —bramó Akari a punto de soltar el muñeco, pero la voz de Yui se lo impidió.

—¡No Akari! Tenemos que seguir.

—Pero Kyoko-chan podría estar herida.

—No se preocupen —dijo lastimosa la chica rubia. Se puso de rodilla y les indicó irse—. Sigan su camino sin mí. Les dije que las cubriría… ¡y eso haré!

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, se puso de pie una vez más y se preparó para otro ataque del cual tal vez no saldría viva. Sus amigas la miraron con cierto desconcierto (aunque para Kyoko, las tres lloraban su sacrificio) y reanudaron la marcha. Estaban a nada de llegar y debían resguardar le paquete lo más pronto posible. Y sí, la escena de la rubia fue muy exagerada, pero en el fondo estaban agradecidas por impedir el impacto con el muñeco.

* * *

Las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron por completo. Las tres sobrevivientes al ataque entraron con agitación al recinto deportivo y dejaron el muñeco de Santa Claus con sumo cuidado a un lado de la entrada. ¿Quién diría que llevar un adorno navideño de un extremo a otro de la escuela sería tan difícil? Pero ya estaban a salvo, podían descansar y calentarse después de su camino, complicado por el frio invernal.

—Oh, gracias por traerlo. Pueden dejarlo ahí, un no sé dónde lo pondremos —las recibió Nishigaki- _sensei_ —. Veo que tuvieron muchos cuidado, espero no les diera problemas venir hasta acá.

—Para nada, _sensei_ —dijo Yui con suma calma. Sí, Kyoko estaría bien mientras jugaba a la heroína de guerra—. Así que este año le tocó decorar para la fiesta de Navidad.

—Sí, y tengo planeadas unas cuentas sorpresas explosivas —dijo con cierta malicia y se echó a reír. Sin duda, sería un evento memorable.

—¡Y la increíble Kyoko-chan regresa del campo de batalla!

Estaban todas distraídas cuando las puertas se abrieron de nuevo. Kyoko entró triunfal al gimnasio, con la ropa mojada y llena de manchas negras de tierra. Su llegada causó el terror en sus tres amigas, no porque se les figurara ver un fantasma de guerra, sino porque al empujar las puertas el muñeco recibió un golpe y se precipitó al suelo. Golpeo el suelo con un sonido sordo que causó el horror en las estudiantes, quienes inútilmente se cubrieron para evitar el los daños de la explosión. Pero no hubo ningún "boom", en vez de eso, el muñeco de Santa Claus comenzó a bailar y cantar "Merry Christmas". Las chicas del Club de Entretenimiento miraron al muñeco con una expresión de tranquilidad y confusión. Si no iba a explotar ¿por qué debían tener cuidado?

—No explotó —murmuró Chinatsu.

—Claro que no. Yo no lo hice, solo lo compre —confesó Nishigaki con toda calma.

—¿Y por qué nos dijo que sería terrible si algo le pasaba? —preguntó la chica de coletas aun confundía.

—Bueno… no quería que se manchara. Es difícil limpiarlo ¿saben?

El silencio se hizo entre las cuatro estudiantes, interrumpido solo por el canto mecánico del muñeco. Se sintieron estafadas por su maestra, aunque ella ni siquiera les mintiera, solo se preocupó por ocultarles la verdad del muñeco que cargaron. Estaban dispuestas a regresar a su escondite clandestino cuando una fuerte explosión sacudió el suelo de la escuela.

—¡Oh! Creo que ya encontraron a mi reno —dijo la maestra sin darle la mayor importancia.

—¡¿Su reno?! —corearon las cuatro amigas.


	3. Reno

_Tercer día del Fic X-mas y ya me duelen los dedos. Comparado con el capitulo anterior, este es más corto por dos cosas: lo hice rapido y los personajes son Ayano y Chitose. No es que no me agraden, pero me es mas facil desarrollar a Ayano con Kyoko. Si la memoria no me falla, son personajes que he usado juntas pocas veces y de ahí que no sepa desarrollarlas como Namori "la medusa diabolica" sensei.  
Sin más por ahora, les dejo con la palabra de hoy:_

Reno

Una de las peculiaridades de la secundaria Nanamori era su evento navideño, organizada por una maestra que se elige cada año y el consejo estudiantil. Si bien, la Navidad no es una fecha de gran importancia en Japón, la iniciativa de algunas alumnas por celebrar un festival de invierno terminó por convencer a las autoridades escolares. Y este año, la maestra a cargo es Nishigaki Nana.

Como era de esperarse, la científica no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de ofrecer el festival navideño más tecnológico del mundo. Lo tenía todo preparado… o en proceso: máquinas de nieve artificial no toxica, prototipos de muñecos bailarines (basados en uno que compró hacia unos días), pinos navideños flotantes, luces sincronizadas con la música, y una recreación del vieja de Santa Claus por el mundo, con renos voladores incluidos. Sin duda, esta sería la joya de su festival.

A primera hora de la mañana llamó al Consejo Estudiantil para enseñarles su última creación: un prototipo de un reno mecánico volador. Era del tamaño de un perro pequeño, con un foco rojo por nariz y pequeños propulsores en sus patas. Solo le faltaba la cubierta de pelo y los cuernos para ser un reno completo. ¿Y Nishigaki Nana de dónde sacaba el dinero para costearse estos inventos? Era una pregunta frecuente en sus alumnas que no corresponde responder ahora. Con las cinco chicas del Consejo reunidas en el techo del edificio principal, la maestra encendió su prototipo de reno y la prueba fue un éxito por los primeros cinco minutos, hasta que el robot perdió el control y salió volando hacia un parque cercano. De inmediato, el consejo tuvo que ir a buscar al reno mecánico, porque este si podía explotar.

—¿Por qué la dejan hacer estas cosas? —suspiró Ayano. Junto a Chitose caminaba por el suelo congelado del parque—. Me sorprende que después de tantos incidentes la dejen seguir con sus experimentos.

—Nishigaki- _sensei_ es muy buena maestra después de todo —intentó calmarla su amiga de anteojos—. Y todos sus inventos son financiados por ella misma, no creo que la directora pueda decirle algo.

—¿De dónde conseguirá el dinero?

La pregunta las dejó calladas, acompañadas solo por el leve soplo de una brisa gélida. Siguieron su marcha hasta que llegaron a un cráter del tamaño de una camioneta. En el centro estaban los restos de un reno de metal. Los ojos se le habían caído, le faltaban dos patas, sin contar la fisura que le recorría el costado y con la nariz roja parpadeando al ritmo del sonido de un reloj.

—¿Qué es ese sonido? —dijo Chitose mirando a todos lados.

—Parece un reloj… ¡Un reloj! —gritó Ayano. Se percató que el ritmo aceleraba y de inmediato se alejó junto a su amiga.

Su rápida reacción les puso a salvo de una explosión potente. El reno mecánico, al verse perdido, activó su sistema de auto destrucción. El cráter triplicó su tamaño y del robot no quedó ni el mínimo resto. Ambas chicas se pusieron de pie, cubiertas de nieve y tosiendo con fuerza. Tras comprobar que no quedó nada del reno, Ayano se sacudió la ropa y comenzó a correr de vuelta a la escuela.

—¿Qué pasa Ayano-chan? —intentó alcanzarla su mejor amiga.

—¡Te-tengo que reclamarle a _sensei_ por eso! ¡Es muy peligroso! —gritó. Pero en verdad se moría de miedo, la vio tan cerca que pensó no podría escapar de la muerte, lo que significaría que no volvería a grita "Toshino Kyoko" cuando entrara a la casa del club de té, base del Club de Entretenimiento.


	4. Ponche

Ponche

 **Ingredientes**

*12 yemas de huevo

*2 tazas de azúcar granulado

*1 litro de Borbón

*1 litro de leche

*1 taza de nata

*180 ml de coñac o bandy

*120 ml de ron

*Sal al gusto

* * *

—Aquí está la receta de ponche que pediste, Ayano —sonrió de manera radiante la presidenta (si es que se le puede llamar así) del club de entretenimiento. La fiesta navideña se acercaba y a las dos se les encomendó preparar el ponche que se les ofrecería a las estudiantes de Nanamori.

—Toshino Kyoko, no deberías introducir bebidas alcohólicas a la escuela —le reprimió Ayano al leer la receta—. Está prohibido y somos menores de edad. No vamos a meter en problemas si haces eso.

—Sugiura Ayano —le imitó Kyoko—, no te preocupes tanto. Solo debemos quitar el alcohol de la receta y listo. Nadie se dará cuenta.

—Supongo que no pero… ¡¿debías traer las botellas?!

—Sí —respondió de inmediato. Sus ojos azules se mostraron por demás seguros de sí misma—. Pensé que seguiríamos la receta al pie de la letra. Además, no fue fácil sacarlas a escondidas de mi casa —remató haciendo un puchero.

—¡Eso no está bien! —suspiró después del momentáneo arrebato de ira—. Mejor vamos a darnos prisa, no quiero que piensen mal por ver estas botellas aquí… No pensé que llevara huevos.

—Los americanos son algo raros —rió Kyoko. Se puso su delantal y sacó los instrumentos de cocina—. ¿Lista?

—¡Sí!

Paso uno: separar las claras de las yemas de los huevos. Hay que guardar las primeras para usarlas más adelante al momento de servir el ponche (también conocido como _eggnog_ ). Paso dos: vaciar las yemas en un refractario grande, agregar las dos tazas de azúcar y batir hasta que los ingredientes queden bien mezclados. Paso tres: agregar el resto de los ingredientes uno por uno y mezclarlos hasta incorporarlos todos a la perfección.

No había forma de perderse en la elaboración de esta bebida navideña tradicional del suelo americano. Miren que hacer una bebida a partir de huevos y azúcar para compartir con los amigos y la familia. Por razones como esas es que la fiesta más importante del mundo viene de los Estados Unidos (o así lo pensó Kyoko mientras batía las yemas de los huevos), además era algo fácil de preparar y podía aprovechar el alcohol para hacer algunas travesuras. Nada especialmente diabólico, solo un pequeño susto para los paladares inocentes como el de Akari. Ayano, por su parte, miraba con desconfianza el extraño brebaje que le hizo preparar su amada rubia. ¿En verdad aquello sabría bien? ¿Algún lector podría decirnos a Ayano y a mí si este _eggnog_ sabe bien? Miró con desconfianza la mezcla, blanca como la leche pero sospechosa. ¿Por qué le pidió ayuda a Kyoko si sabía que algo así pasaría? Aunque en ese momento le preocupaba más que algún maestro entrara y notara las botellas de licor. Si eso pasaba, estarían metidas en graves aprietos.

—Ayano —canturreó una alegre voz a sus espaldas. Quizá muy alegre.

—Toshino Kyoko. Creo que esta receta no es bue… ¡Toshino Kyoko! ¡¿Qué haces?! —gritó entre alarmada y avergonzada. Su rostro se volvió rojo, al grado de dar la impresión de poder explotar en cualquier momento.

Ante sus ojos estaba Kyoko, vestida solo con su delantal de cocina. El uniforme escolar estaba en el suelo, manchado por aquel ponche de huevo; y las botellas de ron y brandy reposaban acostadas a un lado del recipiente utilizado por la rubia. A este ya le faltaba la mitad de su contenido. Kyoko también estaba sonrojada, pero por efecto del alcohol. Caminó de una forma torpemente sensual hasta Ayano, que la miraba petrificada.

—¿Empezó a hacer calor o eres tú? —susurró la rubia sin dejas de contemplar los ojos de la vicepresidenta del Consejo. Aunque ligeramente torpe, logró arrinconarla entre un par de mesas—. Debe ser la linda Ayano, porque al verte me da más calor.

—¡To-to-toshino Kyoko! ¡Le pusiste alcohol al ponche y te lo tomaste! Eso… eso está mal —intentó regañarla, pero al notar la situación su voz se fue volviendo más sumisa y nerviosa.

—Solo quería hacer cosas más adultas —agregó la rubia soltando el nudo que fijaba el delantal a su cuerpo— y aun quiero hacer más cosas así contigo.

—N-no podemos… eso es…

—Sh. ¿Tú crees —continuó hablando Kyoko con una voz grave que intentaba sonar seductora. Saboreaba en sus labios cada palabra que le dirigía a Ayano— que no me he dado cuenta? Sé que estás loquita por mí.

—¡¿Quién te dijo eso?!

—Tú, cada vez que me miras —sonrió Kyoko.

( _Senpai_ )

Tomó con suma delicadeza la barbilla de Ayano, tan roja como su piel lo permitía, y le dio un beso mientras su otra mano recorría la parte más privada de su cuerpo. Tal vez necesitaría un poco de valor para dejarse llevar por el tacto de Toshino Kyoko; no se sentía lista aunque muy en el fondo era algo que deseaba.

( _Senpai_ )

Sus piernas temblaban, su corazón golpeaba fuerte en el pecho. No era lo que esperaba, así no tenía que ser su primera vez con Kyoko, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer. La fuerza de sus manos había desaparecido y se sentía mareada, como si el aliento de la rubia bastara para embriagarla también.

( _Senpai_ )

* * *

—¡ _Senpai_! —gritó la voz de Sakurako, mientras buscaba desesperadamente que Chitose reaccionara a sus gritos. Su nariz no dejaba de sangrar y aquel ya parecía peligroso—. ¡Despierte, _Senpai_! ¡Himawari!

—No encuentro sus lentes. Los pateaste y no tengo idea de donde cayeron.

—¿Ahora es mi culpa? —reclamó la inquieta rubia, tratando de parar el sangrado nasal de su _senpai_.

Al fondo de la sala del Consejo, Sugiura Ayano reprendía (para variar) a la representante del Club de Entretenimiento. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió a Toshino Kyoko ofrecer bebidas alcohólicas a unas estudiantes de secundaria? Afortunadamente, se dio cuenta de que le entregó la receta equivocada a tiempo. Y pensar que ellas iban a preparar semejante batido, cuando le pidió la receta del ponche de frutas. La única feliz en ese momento era Chitose, cuya imaginación voló tan lejos que ahora su vida corría peligro.

—No me arrepiento de nada —murmuró con una sonrisa de extrema felicidad (y un rostro tan pálido como su cabello blanco).

* * *

 _Hola! Mejor podre las anotaciones aqui abajo. Y que tal? Esperaban este final?  
Admito que ahora fue un poco complicado escribir este capitulo porque no encontraba un contexto en el cual utilizar la palabra, hasta que recorde a nuestra querida Chitose, autora de los momentos más yuris de YuruYuri.  
So, nos leemos mañana!_


	5. Adorno

Adorno

Kaede trabajaba como nunca en su vida. Unas gotitas de sudor adornaban su frente mientras que sus pequeñas manos manejaban con toda habilidad los útiles escolares, mismos que salían uno por uno de su cajita adornada con flores. Su mirada estaba concentrada en un pedazo de cartón que giraba bajo sus tijeras, una y otra vez, en busca de la forma perfecta. Un poco de pegamento por aquí, otro poco por allá, ¿brillantina? ¡Mucha brillantina! Dorada, azul, verde, roja… No tenía el color rosa… ¡Más rojo entonces! No había motivo para darse prisa, aún quedaba mucho tiempo para ese día, pero en verdad quería que estuviera listo para antes de que Sakurako volviera a su casa.

Ahora color, mucho color. No importaba gastar sus lápices en ese momento, ya podría conseguir más después, lo que importaba ahora era terminar aquella labor que, aunque nadie se lo encomendó, decidió cargar sobre sus hombros. Miró por la ventana del cuarto y notó que el cielo se tornaba negro. ¡Estaba oscureciendo y por eso mismo debía darse más prisa!

Bajó sus materiales y abandonó la habitación. Si se asomaba a la sala podría darse una mejor idea de cuánto tiempo le quedaba en verdad. Se acercó a la sala con todo el sigilo posible para verlas. Ahí estaban, su hermana mayor Himawari discutía (que raro) con Sakurako. ¿La causa? Quizá un comentario fuera de lugar por la invitada, o tal vez unas esferas navideñas rotas. Con ellas dos cualquier situación podía derivar en una pelea. Para Kaede, este escenario era bueno. Su trabajo las sorprendería, dejarían de pelear y, lo más importante, le daría unos minutos más para terminar.

Corrió de regreso a su habitación y siguió con su ardua labor. Los gritos se escuchaban hasta allá, nada raro cuando su hermana discutía con su mejor amiga. ¿El tema? De nuevo los pechos de Himawari. ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto a Sakurako? Era algo que Kaede no lograba comprender y quizá nunca lo haría. Pero no importaba, ella sabía que aquellas dos se querían mucho aunque discutieran la mayoría del tiempo.

Sonrió feliz. Su trabajo al fin estaba terminado. Tardó un poco más de lo esperado pero lo consiguió. Contempló su obra maestra una vez más antes de tomarla y correr hacia la sala. Estaba más que conforme con el resultado y ya era momento de compartir su esfuerzo con las demás. Al llegar a la sala, vio con asombro que las dos amigas estaban en paz, solo aparente, pues la discusión podía reanudarse en cualquier momento. Kaede aspiró profundo y se acercó a las dos chicas. De pronto se sintió apenada, pero no iba a arrepentirse.

— _Onee-chan_ —llamó con una voz tenue—. Sakurako- _onee-chan_. Hice algo para ustedes.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —preguntó Himawari con una sonrisa.

Tomó el pedazo de cartón en el que su hermanita había trabajado arduamente toda la tarde. Así que por eso no la habían visto en toda la tarde. Sonrió y le enseñó el presente a Sakurako. La joven Ohmuro lo tomó en sus manos y también sonrió en una muestra de sorpresa y pena. Ambas contemplaron a la pequeña, que las miraba con grandes ilusiones.

—Gracías —le dijo Sakurako—. Es un dibujo muy bonito —agregó con una sonrisa.

Los ojos de Kaede se iluminaron en una explosión de alegría, misma que aumentó cuando su hermana mayor colgó el adorno en el centro del árbol.

—Listo. Aquí podrán verlo todos. ¿Te parece bien? —dijo con una sonrisa.

—¡Sí! —exclamó la pequeña y corrió a los brazos de Himawari.

Las tres se fueron a la cocina, tanto trabajo les había dejado hambrientas y había una caja de galletas nueva que Himawari había escondido para compartir con su hermana en un momento especial. Aun cuando no lo había contemplado, también tendría que compartirla con Sakurako pero, ¡qué más da! Para Kaede, Sakurako es como otra hermana mayor.

En el árbol, justo al centro, quedó colgado un adorno hecho por las pequeñas manos de una niña pequeña. Era una casita adornada con bastoncitos de dulce y una chimenea, en la cual se veían tres figuras sonrientes y tomadas de las manos: Himawari y Sakurako en cada extremo de la casa y, al centro, como un pequeño ángel que las mantenía unidas, la pequeña Kaede.

* * *

 _Hola!  
_ _Ahora tocó una pequeña y linda historia protagonizada por Kaede, apenas para calmar las hemorragias nasales del capitulo anterior.  
Es curioso pero me gusta escribir sobre la pequeña Kaede. Ella, junto a Akari, es amor en su estado más puro. Aunque creo que no la habia desarrollado desde "Akari, la viajera del tiempo" donde la hice, basicamente, una Himawari con menos derrames de bilis.  
Reflexion hasta la fecha sobre este reto: ha sido facil y dificil a la vez. La presion del tiempo autoimpuesta es increible, pero me gusta esto como ejercicio para mantener tanto las manos como la mente en forma. Ya lo habia dicho Gabriel García Marquez en el prologo a "Doce cuentos peregrinos" (y no les mentiré, es lo unico que he leido de ese libro): "Me impuse la tarea de escribir una nota semanal en periódicos de diversos países, como disciplina para mantener el brazo caliente".  
Sin duda, comparto su idea.  
Nos leemos mañana con la siguiente palabra!  
_


	6. San Nicolás

San Nicolás

Recibió una llamada de emergencia. Otra vez tendría que ausentarse en Navidad, pero eso no le importó en verdad, el llamado del deber era mayor que un simple festejo con su mejor amiga; de todas formas se veían a diario y los planes que tenían para ese día no eran muy diferentes a lo que hacían el resto del año. Mientras nada les impidiera verse en año nuevo, todo estaba bien.

Se escabulló entre los pasillos, con el mayor sigilo posible. Para ser una guarida del mal, su diseño era muy simple y no había guardias a los cuales enfrentar. Si se daba prisa, aun podía llegar a tiempo a su casa para cenar. Se le hacía agua la boca al recordar el costoso menú que su madre tenía listo para esa noche. Por alguna razón, se le antojo probar la comida europea y aquella era una novedad que no podría perderse. Pero antes estaba el deber.

Muy temprano en la mañana se despertó con una mala noticia. La llamada del líder del escuadrón especial de renos de rescate, el impetuoso capitán Muffin, le informó del estado de alerta que se vivía en el polo norte. El legendario San Nicolás había sido secuestrado, con todo y trineo, por el terrible Equipo Giga Giga. ¿Sus planes? Aún desconocidos por todos, pero no por eso dejaban de representar un problema que la brujita Mirakurun debía enfrentar. ¡La brujita del amor y la justicia vencerá de nuevo!

—Narrador-san, ¡no le arruine el episodio a los espectadores!

Oh, lo siento Mirakurun. Ejem. ¿Podrá Mirakurun vencer al Equipo Giga Giga antes de que lleven a cabo su maligno plan?

¿Así está mejor?

—Sí. ¡Gracias, Narrador-san! —dijo con la sonrisa que ha encantado a miles de fans.

Nuestra heroína se detuvo en seco antes de cruzar la enorme puerta que separaba el trono del malvado Ganbo del pasillo. Acercó su oído y pudo escuchar los lastimeros quejidos del viejo San Nicolás. Seguramente lo habían torturado y ahora se encontraba sumamente débil. No podía soportar semejante afrenta, atentar contra la integridad física del buen San Nicolás (Santa Claus, Papá Noel o como le llamen en el país o región desde donde lean) era algo que no podía permitir; ¡mucho menos dejar a los niños sin sus regalos, incluida ella! Mirakurun no había salvado al mundo durante todo un año para no recibir la nueva consola portátil que pidió este año. Tomo su bastón mágico y derribó la puerta con un hechizo explosivo.

—¡Alto ahí Equipo Giga Giga! —exclamó al disiparse la nube de humo—. No permitiré que sigan causando daño a este hombre tan generoso —¡y ganó puntos ante San Nicolás al mismo tiempo!

—Mirakurun, llegas tarde —respondió el redondo Ganbo. El y Rivalun estaban sentados en el trineo, cargado de regalos muy sospechosos—. No podrás detenernos esta vez.

—¿Qué piensan hacer ahora? Robaron de nuevo los regalos de Santa Claus con una maquina?

—Para nada, Mirakurun. Nuestro plan de esta ocasión es muy diferente —respondió Rivalun con soberbia. Esbozó una sonrisa maligna antes de explicarse—. Hemos robado el trineo de San Nicolás así como sus regalos, pero en vez de quedárnoslos, vamos a entregarlos acompañados de nuestros explosivos navideños. Cuando los niños abran sus regalos, estos se volverán cenizas en sus manos y culparan al anciano por semejante accion.

—¡Que villanos! —gritó la brujita del amor y la justicia.

—Y mientras hacemos eso —agregó Ganbo—. Tú deber es salvar al viejo Nicolás ¡de nuestro pozo de cocodrilos!

—¡No, Mirakurun! —gritó San Nicolas, a quien mantenían colgado con una cuerda sobre el pozo de cocodrilos—. ¡Salva los regalos, yo estaré bien!

La brujita se quedó paralizada, incapaz de reaccionar. Por un lado estaba la fe que todos los niños del mundo tenían, aquella felicidad inmensa que solo llega una vez al año; por el otro estaba el símbolo de aquella ilusión, claro, para algunos solo era una treta de los padres para que sus hijos se portaran bien. Ambos era importantes y dependía el uno del otro. Tomó sus sombrero llena de duda, por primera vez no sabía qué hacer.

—¡Elige Mirakurun! —gritó Rivalun y lanzó un hechizo que cortó la soga con que San Nicolás pendía en el aire.

—¡No! —chilló nuestra heroína.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que continuará?! —gritó Kyoko llena de indignación—. ¿Cómo pueden hacer eso?

—¡No es justo, era la mejor parte! —se unió al reclamo Mari-chan.

—Tú comprendes mi dolor, Mari-chan —agregó Kyoko dándole un abrazo—. Las televisoras actúan de esta forma tan infame para jugar con los sentimientos de su público. ¡Así aseguran que los veremos y ganarán más dinero!

—¡Eso es terrible! —dijo Mari.

—Oye, no les metas esas ideas en la cabeza —le regañó Yui.

* * *

 _¿Esperaban esto? Yo no. Es la primera vez que utilizo a Mirakurun en un fic y la verdad fue divertido. Esta historia tendra su final otro día, ya se cual pero no les diré hasta que sea momento.  
_ _Como dato extra, les comento que hoy llegó el invierno a la ciudad. Desde la madrugada ha hecho un frio y no ha parado de llover. Se supone que hay alerta de nevada, así que si no hay actividad a partir de mañana, es porque mori congelado.  
Nos leemos luego!_


	7. Chimenea

Chimenea

Yui sabía que ese momento llegaría cuando menos lo esperara. La pequeña Mari crecía a un ritmo acelerado y aunque había perdido parte de su inocencia por culpa de Chinatsu y su mala imitación de Mirakurun, aun conservaba algo de ilusión infantil. Este crecimiento, sin embargo, venía acompañado por una creciente curiosidad. Mari se había convertido en una pequeña niña hambrienta de conocimiento, que preguntaba todo lo que le parecía extraño o maravilloso. Pero Yui no estaba lista para esto.

— _Onee-chan_ —le preguntó Mari con inocencia—. ¿Cómo entra Papá Noel a las casas sin chimenea?

La pregunta la asombró. Estaba desprevenida, no pensó que aquella situación llegase en ese momento. A sus ojos, faltaba un año o dos para enfrentar las preguntas referentes a la Navidas… pero estaba muy equivocada. Por primera vez en la vida, no supo que decirle a la pequeña. Había varias respuestas lógicas para responder a eso, pero no estaba segura si convencerían a Mari.

—Supongo que entra por una ventana o abre la puerta —dijo al fin de la manera más amistosa posible.

—¿Cómo un ladrón? —saltó Mari de inmediato. ¡Rayos! Eso era justo lo que quería evitar.

—No sé por qué le preguntas a Yui esas cosas —intervino Kyoko con una risa cargada de arrogancia—. Por suerte aquí está Kyoko _onee-chan_ para responder esa pregunta. ¿Sabías que cuando ella era niña solo recibía carbón?

—¿En serio? —se sorprendió Mari-chan.

—¡Oye! —saltó Yui de inmediato.

—Las dos sabemos que eras muy traviesa de niña. En cambio yo, tenía una actitud ejemplar —dijo Kyoko causando la molestia de su mejor amiga. Por otro lado, Mari estaba encantada por aquellas palabras. Estaba segura que Kyoko no mentía, pues había visto las fotografías de Yui cuando niña y está siempre tenía los brazos, las piernas y hasta la cara llenas de curitas—. Papá Noel entra usando magia navideña, así de fácil.

—Magia navideña —murmuró Mari sin estar del todo convencida.

—Sí. Cuando llega a una casa sin chimenea, él mismo hace aparecer una. Con sus poderes mágicos transforma uno de los muros de la casa para que tenga una chimenea y entra por ahí. Y antes de irse, regresa todo a la normalidad. Así de sencillo —relató con toda la emoción que podía. Mari-chan la escuchó encantada. Después de todo, un podía creer en la magia—. Pero es hacer eso requiere esfuerzo y consume mucha magia navideña, lo peor es que cada año hay menos magia en el mundo.

—¡Que terrible!

—Pero podemos ayudarlo, Mari-chan —sonrió la rubia—. Si construimos una chimenea, aunque sea falsa, le ahorra magia que puede usar en otras casas.

—¿Podemos construir una, _onee-chan_? —preguntó Mari con un brilló en sus ojos.

—Por favor, Yui —canturreó Kyoko en apoyo a la pequeña.

—Está bien, pero lo haremos mañana. Primero tenemos que comprar los materiales para hacerla.

—Gracias _onee-chan_ —respondió Mari dándola un abrazo a ambas chicas.

A Yui no podía darle más gusto tener una amiga como Kyoko en momentos como ese, resultaba de mucha ayuda. Lo que no sabía era que Kyoko no llegaría al día siguiente para construir la chimenea.

 _Capitulo sencillo porque lo hice muy rapido XD_

 _Este fue mas dificil que el escrito del ponche. Tuve que elegir entre dos ideas y esta gano. No se preocupen, la otra idea planeo usarla otro día y estoy seguro que el resultado será mejor que este. Por cierto, si vieron la pelicula Santa Clausula, sabrán de donde sacó esa idea nuestra querida Kyoko._

 _Nos leemos luego!_


	8. Muérdago

Muérdago

El plan de esta ocasión era infalible. No más errores, no había forma de equivocarse ahora. Por mucho tiempo sus planes habían sido saboteados de alguna u otra manera, como aquella vez que jugaron el Juego del Rey y no pudo dar ni una sola orden en toda la tarde. En verdad fue frustrante que un plan trazado con tanto ingenio saliera mal, aunque claro, al depender del azar ¿qué más podía esperar? Pero eso estaba por cambiar. Debía aprovecharse de una ridícula tradición occidental para obtener lo que más anhelaba en la vida: un beso de su _senpai_ Funami Yui.

Se felicitó a ella misma por el plan. Colgar muérdagos en toda la sala del Club de Entretenimiento (antes la sala del Club de la Ceremonia del Té) podría causarle mucho enredos, principalmente con Kyoko, pero era imposible que Yui pudiera esquivar todas esas "balas". Por algo se adelantó a sus amigas, colocar tantos muérdagos llevaría tiempo. Podía sentirlo, tanto esfuerzo y esperas terminarían ese mismo día.

—¡¿Qu-qué haces Chitose?! —gritó la voz de Ayano. El repentino gritó asustó a Chinatsu, que volteó a la puerta de inmediato.

—Tranquila Ayano-chan —sonrió la chica de anteojos—. Es solo una costumbre de occidente, ¿ves? Quien se pare debajo de un muérdago recibe un beso —explicó con una sonrisa.

—Al menos pudiste avisarme antes de besar mi mejilla —dijo Ayano apenada.

—Sugiura- _senpai_ , Ikeda- _senpai_ , ¿puedo ayudarles? —preguntó sonando lo más servicial posible con la intención de ahuyentarlas cuanto antes. No iba a permitir que su plan se hiciera pedazos por aquellas dos entrometidas.

—Buscaba a Toshino Kyoko —respondió Ayano en el acto—, aún tiene muchas tareas pendientes para el festival navideño y no ha entregado nada.

—Se lo diré en cuanto llegue —prometió Chinatsu con una sonrisa servicial. En verdad solo quería que se fueran.

—Podemos esperar a Toshino-san, así podrías darle una sorpresa —bromeó Chitose, provocando un sonrojo en Ayano.

—N-no sé de qué hablas —respondió aun con las mejillas coloradas. Suspiró para calmarse y se dirigió a Chinatsu—. Gracias, pero es mejor quedarnos a esperarla. Si no hablo personalmente con ella, no hará nada.

La chica de las coletas miró a sus visitas con un poco disimulado enojo; por suerte, estaban muy interesadas en platicar sobre sus asuntos del Consejo Estudiantil, que no repararon en las miradas furiosas que recibían. Chinatsu suspiró resignada. Solo eran ellas dos y su presencia ayudaría a distraer a Kyoko. ¡Eso! Podía voltear esta situación a su favor y utilizar a su _senpai_ para distraer a la disparatada rubia. Simplemente perfecto.

Los minutos pasaban interminables. Chinatsu miró ansiosa el reloj de su teléfono. Habían pasado quince minutos desde que Ayano y Chitose se presentaron ante ella y ahí seguían, como si nada, charlando sobre sus asuntos del festival. Que si el club de teatro tenia lista la obra, que si la comida sería buena, que si Nishigaki-sensei explotaría por fin la escuela, entre otros asuntos sin la menor importancia. Chinatsu solo esperaba la llegada de Yui, ¿pero cuánto más demoraría en llegar?

La puerta corrediza se abrió y, continuando con su mala suerte, fueron Kyoko y Akari quienes entraron a la sala. Se levantó de pronto y miró por detrás de sus amigas con la esperanza de distinguir a Yui, pero no estaba ahí. Kyoko se percató de la mirada de Chinatsu, le pareció curiosa la insistencia con la que le escudriñaba y notó el muérdago que había sobre su cabeza. Sonrió con gusto y señaló sus labios que imitaban un beso.

—¡Chi-na-chu! —canturreó—. Si tanto quieres besarme, solo tienes que decirlo.

—No quiero hacer eso —respondió Chinatsu tan fría como el hielo.

Un pequeño beso se escuchó en ese instante. Akari, con toda la inocencia y pureza que puede cargar en su pequeño cuerpo, decidió seguir con la tradición del muérdago y le dio un amistoso y tímido beso a Kyoko, mismo que ella no notó siquiera.

—Listo Kyoko-chan —sonrío la peliroja.

—¿Eh? ¿Listo qué? —preguntó Kyoko—. ¿Hiciste algo?

—¡Te di un beso en la mejilla por estar bajo el muérdago!

—No sentí nada —confesó la rubia con toda naturalidad. A veces es increíble la falta de tacto con la que puede decir las cosas, pero todas estaban acostumbradas a semejante actuar.

—¡Toshino Kyoko! —gritó Ayano.

—Oh, Ayano. ¿También quieres darme un beso? —bromeó la rubia, lo que causó tres reacciones distintas: primero, un sonrojo masivo en la joven Sugiura que además, comenzó a trabarse al hablar; segundo, un hemorragia nasal inmediata en Chitose, ni siquiera el uso de sus gafas pudo evitar el trance al que sus fantasías _yuri_ le inducen. Imaginó que Ayano respondía que sí, corría a los brazos de su amada Kyoko y se unían en un beso de amor y pasión. Akari, alarmada, corrió por una caja de pañuelos y procedió a detener la hemorragia… o intentarlo. Tercero, más frustración en Chinatsu.

Estaba segura que Yui tenía que llegar con ellas. Las había dejado a las tres juntas en el patio antes de correr a su refugio. ¿Y si Yui tuvo que retirarse? Lo dudó al principio, pues era imposible que ella se marchara sin avisar antes, a menos que se tratara de una verdadera emergencia. ¿Estaría bien? ¡No! No podía dejar que aquellos pensamientos negativos se apoderaran de su mente.

—Voy a preparar un poco de té —dijo resignada.

Las cosas nunca salen como se planean. Sabía que estos problemas ocurrirían, pero no contaba con el gran retraso de Yui. ¿Qué seguía? ¿Sakurako y Himawari entrarían de un momento a otro discutiendo como siempre? ¿Soportar los gritos de Kyoko por la llegada inesperada de Chizuru, la gemela de Chitose? ¿Una explosión de Nishigaki- _sensei_ que terminaría por quemar todos sus muérdagos? No quería ni imaginarlo, tanto esfuerzo para nada. Quiza su plan no fue muy bueno después de todo.

La puerta corrediza se abrió de nuevo, pero ya no le dio importancia. Considerando la buena suerte con que cargaba aquel día, las tres opciones anteriores eran más posibles que la llegada de Yui. Resignada, puso las tazas y la tetera en una bandeja y regresó a la sala. Mejor quitaría los muérdagos aprovechándose de la discusión que Ayano tenía con Kyoko, no estaba de humor para soportar el acoso de la rubia. Regresó a la sala y justo al abrir la puerta se topó con Yui frente a ella.

—Hola, perdón la tardanza —dijo Yui. Apenas se estaba quitando su bufanda.

—Yui- _senpai_ —balbuceó Chinatsu. Realmente no esperaba verla de nuevo ese día—. Pensé que se había ido.

—Oh eso. De nuevo querían reclutarme al Club de Atletismo, tardé en quitármelas de encima. ¿Eso es muérdago? —señaló el pequeño manojo que había sobre Chinatsu. Había olvidado que puso uno en cada entrada.

—¡Sí! —respondió sin ocultar su emoción—. La tradición dice que hay que darle un beso a la persona que esté bajo el muérdago —murmuró para que solo Yui la escuchara.

Era extraño, tanto empeño que le había puesto a su plan y al momento de la verdad se sintió apenada. Aún estaba balbuceando cuando sintió sobre su frente un beso. Su corazón se estremeció, la bandeja con el té casi e le cae de las manos, por suerte, Yui alcanzó a detenerla. No lo podía creer, Yui, su Yui- _senpai_ acababa de darle un beso en la frente.

—Un beso amistoso no hace daño, ¿verdad? —dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa. Sabía que podía arrepentiré por sus actos.

—Yui- _senpai_ acaba de…

—Esto… supongo que era algo que esperabas, ¿no? —ya se estaba arrepintiendo por sus actos.

Pero la pequeña, lejos de saltar a sus brazos o fantasear con mundos imposibles, solo miró a Yui fijamente, aun no podía creer que su plan había funcionado. Minuto más tarde, volvió a la normalidad y tras gritar a los cuatro vientos de la emoción, juró no volver a lavarse la frente nunca más.

* * *

 _Tarde pero cumplido. Fue un día algo ocupado (y sin gas en el trabajo) por lo que me demoré en hacer el capítulo de hoy. Quería divertirme un poco y volver a la lógica de Namori, y el resultado fue este. No tengo más que decir, solo escribir más y más capítulos para lograr este reto.  
Nos leemos luego!_


	9. Frío

Frío

Los pasillos de la secundaria Nanamori estaban callados, vacíos y fríos. Las clases habían terminado hace horas, las actividades de los clubes se suspendieron en su mayoría debido a la fuerte helada que azotó la ciudad; lo mismo que los preparativos del festival navideño. Solo un alma caminaba sin descanso por las instalaciones de la escuela. Abrigada con una bufanda tan roja como sus ojos, la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, Matsumoto Rise, caminaba con pasos callados de un extremo a otro del edificio.

Responsable como siempre, la joven de cabello negro revisaba uno por uno los salones en busca de alguna estudiante que se escondiera entre los pupitres. Parecía algo inútil, hasta extraño, pero se habían dado un par de casos en los que unas chicas se negaban a salir de la escuela. Matsumoto desconocía sus motivos, no profundizaba en las condiciones que les orillaban a eso, pero su deber como presidenta del Consejo era velar por el bien de sus compañeras. Al encontrarlas, podía mandarlas con la maestra adecuada. También buscaba objetos perdidos, algún cuaderno o libro olvidado, cajas de almuerzo, celulares y hasta prendas como gorros y bufandas. Esto era algo que hacía por simple servicio, no había reglamento en la escuela que le obligara a realizar dicho recorrido ni nada parecido, su única motivación era hacer el bien a sus demás compañeras. Por suerte, esa tarde no había nadie que buscara refugio en los salones de Nanamori; ni objetos extraviados. Su única preocupación era el frío.

La visita adelantada del invierno tomó a las autoridades escolares por sorpresa. Los sistemas de calefacción aun no estaban listos, solo la mitad de la escuela contaba con sus calefactores en su punto, y la otra mitad tuvo que funcionar sin el debido mantenimiento; para eso estaba el fin de semana. Además, Rise no penaba en gastar una cantidad inmensa de gas para mantenerse caliente, una sola persona no merecía tanto gasto. ¡Pero que molesto era el frío! Sus manos le dolían por el gélido ambiente, sus oídos estaban helados y tanto las mejillas como la nariz habían perdido sensibilidad. La bufanda ya no era suficiente para abrigarse y su abrigo estaba en casa, el descenso en la temperatura fue repentino y llegó en cuestión de horas. Aun le costaba creer que la soleada mañana con que despertó se convirtiera en una fría tarde.

Bajó a los casilleros. Los pasillos laterales estaban cubiertos de adornos navideños y panfletos informativos del festival navideño organizado por Nishigaki _-sensei_. Los miró detenidamente, buscando algún error en el programa. Todo era correcto. Pasó su atención a los adornos y enderezo algunos que parecían estar a punto de caer. Dejó las cosas en orden, en una completa armonía que reconfortaría al resto de las estudiantes de Nanamori y, aunque no supieran quien cuidada aquellos detalles tan mínimos, Matsumoto estaría más que conforme al ver la comodidad de sus compañeras.

Ya estaba lista para salir de la escuela. Había reunido el valor suficiente para enfrentarse al cruel clima helado que le esperaba en el jardín, pero algo llamó su atención. Un aroma a comida, muy familiar y especiado, ¿era carne de cerdo y cebollín? Aspiro más hondo e identifico el aroma del ramen, pero no se trataba de cualquier receta, sino de esa receta que conocía muy bien. Siguió el aroma sin pensarlo dos veces y llegó al laboratorio de química. Abrió la puerta sin pedir permiso y entró. En la mesa central había un mechero encendido bajo una pequeña cacerola de la cual brotaba el aroma del ramen, mismo que inundaba toda la habitación. Miro a un lado y luego al otro, pero no encontró a nadie. Se acercó a la cacerola y puso sus manos cerca de la misma para calentarlas. La sensación del calor le provocó un cosquilleó en los dedos, pero hizo más evidente el frío en sus oídos y nariz. Se acercó un poco más para respirar el vapor que salía de la cacerola, ahora el cosquilleo recorrió su cara y el olor a ramen llegó a sus estomago que respondió con un leve gruñido. Aquella sopa le abrió el apetito.

Estaba perdida en la mezcla de sensaciones que no pudo notar la puerta abrirse. Sus ojos estaban cerrados cuando una bata blanca la cubrió por completo. Dio un respingo al sentirse acompañada, abrió los ojos de inmediato y vio la bata que le cubría. Alzó la mirada tanto como pudo y logró distinguir un perfil de finas facciones y una eterna sonrisa. La mujer de cabello cenizo se hizo a un lado, dejándole la bata sobre sus hombros, y le enseñó un par de tazones vacíos. Matsumoto sonrió feliz para corresponder al saludo de Nishigaki- _sensei_. Sin decirle nada, asintió con la cabeza y su maestra preferida comenzó a servirle un tazón de ramen que les vino de maravilla para mitigar los efectos del clima tan frío que hacia afuera.

* * *

 _Un capítulo acorde a estos días, que como ha hecho frío en mi ciudad. Bueno, ahora la protagonista fue nuestra querida presidenta Matsumoto. Quise realizar una naraccion silenciosa, ahora se carece de dialogo y de sonidos, imitando el capítulo de la tercera temporada donde Matsumoto realiza una cadena de favores. Y además, esta era la otra idea que tenía pensado usar en el capítulo de Chimenea, pero me pareció que quedaba mejor con la palabra Frio.  
PD. El siguiente capítulo es la continuación de la aventura navideña de Mirakurun!  
_

 _Nos leemos luego!_


	10. Trineo

Trineo

En el episodio anterior de _Majokko Mirakurun_ : ¡San Nicolás fue secuestrado por el maligno Equipo Giga Giga! En respuesta, el líder del escuadrón especial de renos de rescate, el capitán Muffin, llamó a la una persona que puede detener los malvados planes del par de villanos: ¡Mirakurun! Tras infiltrarse en la base del Equipo Giga Giga, nuestra heroína llegó a su objetivo, pero no esperaba que sus enemigos le tuviesen preparada una trampa. ¿Podrá Mirakurun salvar la Navidad una vez más?

* * *

—Esta vez hemos sido más listos que tú, Mirakurun. Por un lado, puedes rescatar al viejo San Nicolás y por el otro, recuperar su trineo y los regalos de todos los niños del mundo —Rivalun enseñó una sonrisa cargada de maldad. Por primera vez tenía a su eterna rival en jaque, cualquiera que fuera su elección requería un enorme sacrificio —¡Elige Mirakurun! —gritó y lanzó un hechizo que cortó la soga que mantenía a San Nicolás en el aire.

—¡No! —chilló nuestra heroína.

El tiempo se detuvo ante sus ojos. A su derecha, San Nicolás caía lentamente hacía un pozo lleno de cocodrilos hambrientos, que tenían listas sus fauces para devorar al legendario personaje navideño. A su izquierda, el techo de la guarida Giga Giga abrió una compuerta por la que pudo entrar el gélido viento invernal con ráfagas furiosas, mientras el trineo rojo se elevaba con Ganbo y Rivalun sobre este. ¿Qué hacer en esta situación? Las esperanzas de miles de niños estaban en peligro, no podía permitir que esta ni las Navidades futuras se arruinaran para siempre. Apretó con fuerza su varita, llegó el momento de decidir; si no podía salvar esta noche, salvaría las siguientes.

—¡ _Mirakurun super jumping_! —exclamó señalando sus pies. Estos brillaron con una luz rosada y en el acto dio un salto directo al pozo de cocodrilos.

La brujita del amor y la justicia atrapó al viejo San Nicolás en sus brazos y aterrizaron a un lado del mortífero pozo. Ante la frustración, los cocodrilos cerraron sus fauces como trampas para osos y se resignaron a no se recibir cena navideña. Sin decir palabra alguna, Mirakurun desató al anciano; no estaba conforme con sus acciones pero sabía que hizo lo mejor. El hombre de barba estaba a salvo, un poco golpeado, con marcas de las cuerdas por todo su cuerpo y sin su característico gorro rojo, pero nada significativo. Se incorporó con ayuda de la brujita quien permanecía callada y con la mirada fija en el suelo. Bajo su sombrero se asomaron dos lágrimas cargadas de decepción.

—Gracias pequeña Mirakurun, la vi cerca —dijo el hombre con una voz amistosa. Su risa característica sonó apagada a pesar del agradecimiento, pues claro, el buen San Nicolás no podía tolerar las lágrimas de una niña.

—El Equipo Giga Giga se salió con la suya de todas formas —balbuceó la brujita con un cargado sentimiento de fracaso—. Huyeron con el trineo.

San Nicolás no supo que decir para consolar a su salvadora. De estar en el Polo Norte, tendrían la posibilidad de alcanzar y recuperar el trineo en un instante. Ambos suspiraron resignados cuando el comunicador de Mirakurun sonó. Aquel aparato lo recibió el año pasado de parte del capitán Muffin cuando juntos detuvieron la maquina roba regalos. La brujita respondió desconcertada, no esperaba la llamada del reno. Supuso que exigiría un reporte de la situación, a lo que debería responder con el mal resultado de su misión.

—¡Mirakurun! —se escuchó la voz alarmada del reno—. Acabamos de ver el trineo surcando el cielo de Japón con los Giga Giga a bordo, ¿qué ocurrió?

—Muffin… El Equipo Giga Giga me tendió una trampa. Pude rescatar a San Nicolás pero…

—¡Excelentes noticias! Los muchachos y yo estamos por llegar a la guarida de esos villanos.

—¡Aún podemos recuperar el trineo! —gritaron Mirakurun y el viejo Nicolás recuperando la esperanza que habían creído perdida.

Al cabo de unos minutos, un grupo de tres renos vestidos con chalecos rojos que enarbolaban en sus espaldas las iniciales E.E.R.R. (es decir, Escuadrón Especial de Renos de Rescate) entró por la compuerta que el Equipo Giga Giga había dejado abierta. El líder Muffin se destacaba por la boina que adornaba su cabeza. El equipo hizo una rápida reverencia ante San Nicolás, a lo que este respondió con un "descansen".

—Me alegra verlo a salvo, señor —dijo el líder del escuadrón.

—Eso es gracias a mi joven salvadora —comentó el hombre después de soltar su característica risa—. Pero nuestros problemas aun no terminan.

—Muffin-kun, tenemos que recuperar el trineo —dijo Mirakurun sujetando su varita—. Hay muchos regalos y niños que salvar.

—Entendido. Brownie, Donut, lleven al jefe a un lugar seguro.

—¡Sí señor! —respondieron los otros dos renos en coro.

—Mirakurun, sube en mi espalda. Vamos a darles alcance.

La brujita de cabello violeta no lo pensó dos veces antes de montar al reno. Sin perder un solo segundo, elevaron el vuelo y abandonaron la guarida de los villanos. El viento helado golpeó con toda su fuerza el rostro nuestra heroína, provocándole un escalofrió que recorrió cada rincón de su cuerpo. No había mejor clima para una persecución aérea. Ante el frio tan violento, la pequeña utilizó su magia para entrar en calor cubriendo su cuerpo con una delgada aura rosada. ¡Que hábil eres, Mirakurun!

—Gracias —dijo con una sonrisa mientras guiñaba un ojo.

—¿Con quién hablas Mirakurun?

—No es nada, Muffin-kun, solo am… un rompimiento de la cuarta pared, nada importante.

—¿Rompi… qué? Supongo que son cosas de chicas mágicas —concluyó extrañado el valeroso Muffin.

El cielo de Tokio estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de nubes que amenazaban con desatar una nevada en cualquier momento. No podía verse ni una sola estrella del firmamento, contrario a las luces de todos los colores que destellaban por toda la ciudad; estas ofrecían un arcoíris deslumbrante en la tierra que celebraba la fecha tan significativa. En el cielo, sin embargo, lo que destacaba entre aquellas nubes regordetas era un punto rojo, apenas visible. Se trataba del legendario trineo de San Nicolás, aquel que todos los años recorre el mundo jalado por varios renos. ¿Y cómo volaba en esta ocasión? Aquel trineo siempre ha tenido la capacidad de volar, más no de moverse por sí solo, por eso, Rivalun usaba su magia para avanzar y surcar los cielos de la noche navideña.

Por primera vez en sus vida llena de fechorías, Ganbo y Rivalun podían relajarse mientras hacían el mal. Con el ímpetu de Mirakurun destrozado por no ser capaz de salvar a todo el mundo, podían ejecutar su malvado plan sin ningún impedimento. La ruta a seguir estaba trazada en la mítica lista de niños buenos, misma que parecía no tener fin. Sería una noche muy larga.

—Ganbo-sama —dijo Rivalun—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Una luz —observó el esférico villano—. ¿Será una bengala?

—Más bien parece… No puede ser —gruñó la malvada brujita.

En un parpadeo, fueron interceptados por Mirakurun y el capitán del E.E.R.R., quien además de ser un líder nato, era capaz de volar a una velocidad increíble, más veloz que cualquier otro reno en el Polo Norte. La brujita, por su parte, estaba molesta con el par de villanos por la sucia jugada que hicieron en su contra.

—¡Mirakurun! ¿Cómo lograste alcanzarnos? —se sorprendió Ganbo al verla.

—Equipo Giga Giga, pagaran por atentar contra las ilusiones de los niños una vez más.

—¡Tú y ese reno no podrán detenernos! —respondió Rivalun dispuesta a atacar.

—¡No soy un simple reno, niña! No pasé cinco años en la academia para que una villana como tú me ningunee —bramó furioso—. Soy el capitán Muffin, líder del Escuadrón Espacial de Renos de Rescate.

—¿Muffin? —corearon Ganbo y Rivalun para luego carcajearse con ganas.

—¡ _Magical push_! —gritó Mirakurun. En fuerza mágica golpeó de lleno al redondo villano, mandándolo a volar lejos del trineo para precipitarse a la ciudad sin manera de evitarlo.

—¡Ganbo-sama! —gritó Rivalun. Al ver que su jefe se perdía en el vació, tomó su báculo y señaló amenazadoramente a Mirakurun—. ¿Cómo te atreves a cometer semejante ofensa? Vengaré a Ganbo-sama y te derrotare.

—Basta Rivalun —dijo nuestra heroína bajando su varita. Su voz se quebró por un momento, contuvo las ganas de llorar con toda su voluntad y miró a su eterna rival con una mirada vidriosa—. No sé por qué sigues las órdenes de ese villano. Estoy segura que ni siquiera te aprecia.

—¿Qué dices? ¡Ganbo-sama me adora!

—¡No es verdad! Él solo te utiliza ¿no lo ves? Él no se interesa por tu bienestar ni tu felicidad. Ambas somos chicas mágicas, por eso deberíamos ser amigas, no enemigas. Estoy segura que unidas podremos acabar con el malvado Ganbo para siempre, lucharíamos juntas para proteger la tierra… hasta podría salir contigo.

—¡Deja de decir cosas sin sentido! Además… —Rivalun se sonrojó. Desvió la mirada y se llevó las manos al pecho. Con una voz apenas entendible, agregó—. Ya hay alguien que me gusta… ¡No puedo traicionarle! ¿Eh? —al tornar la mirada, se vio al borde del trineo. Mirakurun y Muffin le dieron el empujón final para arrojarla al vacío—. ¡Me las pagaras, Mirakurun! —gritó mientras se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche.

—¿Estarán bien? —preguntó Muffin.

—No es la primera vez que les hago algo así y siempre regresan —respondió Mirakurin dejando a un lado su sombrero y colocando en su lugar el gorro rojo de San Nicolás—. En una semana me atacaran de nuevo. Por ahora es más importante regresar este trineo a San Nicolás, ¡hay muchos regalos que entregar

—¡De inmediato!

El capitán Muffin tomo su lugar como reno de tiro y jaló el trineo con su heroica pasajera. Mirakurun tomó el comunicador y llamó a los dos compañeros de su amigo reno. La Navidad estaba a salvo de nuevo gracias a ella. Y lo más importante de todo, esta buena accion le valdría estar en la lista de niños buenos al menos cinco años más.

* * *

—Que gran historia —masculló Kyoko conmovida hasta las lágrimas. No soltaba a la pequeña Mari-chan que cantaba el _ending_ de su anime preferido.

—¿No les ganó de forma muy simple? —murmuró Yui. A veces le sorprendía que su mejor amiga fuera tan fanática de un programa tan infantil como _Majokko Mirakurun_.

* * *

 _Y así, llegamos al final del especial Navideño de Mirakurun. Tenia que dejarme llevar un poco y al final me gustó el resultado. Espero la para ustedes valiera la pena esperar por este momento. Aun nos quedan muchos dias que recorrer en este camino a navidad. ¿Que nos esperará mañana?_

 _Nos leemos luego!_


	11. Juguetes

Juguetes

—¡Que no son juguetes, mamá! —exclamó un hombre de unos 24 o 25 años, vestido con unos jeans deslavados y descosidos de las rodillas, una sudadera completamente negra y unos anteojos de armazón negro—. Es diferente, son figuras coleccionables, solo que puedes acomodarlas en diferentes posiciones.

Era la discusión que se repetía cada mes desde que él consiguió trabajo. Aunque trabajar largos turnos en una fábrica no era lo más cómodo, le daba dinero suficiente para mantener sus particulares gustos y ordenar una vez al mes otra figura de los personajes de su anime preferido, sin contar el ingreso extra que obtenía por rentar la casa que obtuvo gracias a su empleo; después de todo, si no iba a habitarla debía sacarle algún provecho, ¿no? El techo, los servicios y la comida no era un problema al vivir con sus padres, incluso aportaba con el gasto familiar. Gracias a lo anterior y un estricto control de su dinero, podía comprar sin dificultades toda la mercancía que quería.

Aquel día, por fin, llegó la pieza que faltaba. Se encerró en su habitación para no escuchar los infundados (al menos para él) reclamos de su madre. ¿Qué más quería de él? Encendió la luz, tomó asiento frente al viejo escritorio que tenía y sobre este puso la caja recién entregada por el servicio de mensajería. Tomó una navaja y procedió a cortar la cinta con que venía sellado el paquete, lenta y minuciosamente, con el enorme temor de dañar el contenido. Tras un par de minutos llenos de concentración, extrajo su preciada compra. La caja rosada dejaba ver su contenido: un _nendroid_ de Yoshikawa Chinatsu, la única pieza que faltaba en su colección. La sacó de su empaque, eligió la cara más sonriente y armó la figura para colocarla sobre la repisa que había sobre su escritorio. Sonrió complacido al ver su colección completa, tanto el Club de Entretenimiento como el Consejo Estudiantil tenían a todas sus integrantes. La siguiente compra, Nishigaki Nana. Permaneció unos minutos en silencio, contemplando los _nendroids_ , ahora tendría que hacer una réplica de la casa de Club de la Ceremonia del Té para recrear el ambiente del _anime_. Sonrió de nuevo, de una manera melancólica, a la vez que ordenaba una y otra vez sus figuras. En su mente escuchaba las voces de las chicas: las ideas descabelladas de Kyoko, los chillidos de Chinatsu llamando a Yui, los regaños de esta última, las dulces palabras de Akari, las discusiones de Himawari y Sakurako, los gritos de Ayano llamando a Kyoko, Chitose tratando de calmarla. No lo admitiría, pero estaba jugando y aquellas valiosas figuras que coleccionaba y defendía de manos ajenas argumentando el alto valor monetario de las mismas, estaban reducidas a simples juguetes.

Terminó de acomodar sus _nendroids_ , el Club a la derecha y el Consejo a la izquierda, apenas separadas por un centímetro. Necesitaría una repisa más grande al conseguir la figura de la maestra, pero ya tendría tiempo para conseguirla. Las miró de nuevo con una tibia alegría, estaba feliz por su nueva adquisición pero aun sentía un vacío en el pecho. Si algo envidiaba a las protagonistas de _YuruYuri_ era esa unión que mantenían en todo momento. Lejos de las atracciones que sentían entre ellas, de cualquier posible relación amorosa, estaba una fuerte amistad que siempre las tenía juntas sin importar nada. Añoraba sus años de secundaría, cuando parecía que nada iba a terminar con las amistades que hizo con tanto problema; aun hablaba ocasionalmente con un par de esos amigos, otros pocos de la preparatoria, pero nada que realmente reflejase una amistad significativa. Qué envidia sentía por esos dibujos, eran unas niñas que nunca sentirían algo así.

Los días siguientes pasaron como siempre, la rutina de despertar, trabajar, regresar a ver anime o leer manga y dormir se repetía día tras día, pero ahora había un nuevo factor: melancolía. En los momentos de más silencio no podía alejarse de sus pensamientos nostálgicos por aquellos de felicidad juvenil. Ahora se veía a si mismo solitario, sentado en su habitación sin tener a nadie con quien compartir sus gustos y también los disgustos. Claro, le gustaba vivir a su propio ritmo, pero sentía que faltaba algo más.

—¿Qué harías tú, Akari? —preguntó una noche a su _nendroid_ antes de caer dormido en su escritorio.

Al despertar vio a su pequeña Akari, tan sonriente como siempre, frente a él. No, había algo más junto a la figura pelirroja. A su lado estaba el resto del Club de Entretenimiento y también el Consejo Estudiantil. ¿Cómo llegaron ahí, frente a él, si solo había tomado el _nendroid_ de Akari? Aun desconcertado, las regresó a su lugar. Quizá hizo eso dormido, o en un momento que despertó y no recordaba porque, pensó, sería muy tonto creer que ellas se movieron por si solas. Reparó en sus rostros sonrientes una vez más. Quizá… no estaba equivocado.

—Entiendo… gracias —dijo antes de marcharse. Quien diría que unos juguetes le ayudarían a recuperar la confianza.

Akari, en su silencio, parecía sonreír con una alegría autentica en vez de la dibujada por su diseñador.

* * *

—Y así fue como ayudamos a un _otaku_ a recuperar la confianza en sí mismo —exclamó alegre Kyoko, dejando caer la última lamina de historia, su completamente satisfecha por el resultado. Estaba segura que ahora sí lograría el aplauso de sus amigas.

—Creo que el mensaje no es muy claro, _senpai_ —opinó Himawari con toda la amabilidad posible.

—Yo no entendí nada —confesó Sakurako que se la pasó pegada a su celular durante todo el relato.

—A mí me gustó —dijo Akari—. Por fin algo de prota…

—¡Toshino Kyoko! Eso no tiene nada que ver con Navidad —le reprimió Ayano, quien no escuchó ni una palabra de Akari—. ¿Por qué te confiamos el relato a ti?

—No seas ruda con ella, Ayano-chan. Toshino-san se debió haber esforzado mucho en esto.

—Siempre somos los juguetes de Kyoko- _senpai_ en sus historias —suspiró Chinatsu.

Solo Yui permanecía callada. Pudo decirla muchas cosas a Kyoko, todas las chicas tenían razón en algo y es que la rubia se fue por las ramas cuando le pidieron una historia sobre Navidad. Pero si en algo tenía razón su amiga, era que las 8, 9 si contaban a la presidenta Matsumoto, permanecían unidas a pesar de los disparates en los que Kyoko las involucraba. Y eso, para Yui, era el mensaje que quiso dar en la historia donde ellas no eran más que juguetes.

* * *

 _Hola! Sí... se que es un fic un tanto raro. Quise experimentar con algo más... ¿formal? y hacer un texto más serio, pero claro, no perdí el toque "YuruYuri" al darle ese final. Originalmente, no iba a darle ese final pero me pareció un buen remate más acorde a la historia de nuestras queridas protagonistas. Y no lo sé, quizá retome la idea para realizar un texto original. ¿Les he dicho que también escribo originales?  
_

 _Nos leemos luego!_


	12. Guirnalda

Guirnalda

Rosa, azul, morada, mas rosa, ¿negra? De ninguna manera. Era la quinta tienda que visitaba y tampoco ahí encontró la guirnalda que buscaba. _Sensei_ fue muy específica al darle la lista de colores: blanco y dorado. ¿Tan difícil era conseguir seis metros de guirnalda? Si no conseguía los colores del listado, ya podía olvidarse de sus créditos extras en química y de un signo promedio para competir por la vicepresidencia del Consejo Estudiantil. ¿Lo peor del asunto? No tenía a su monstruo pechugón para reclamarle su mala suerte.

Sakurako se sentó en la primera banca que encontró. Suspiró resignada a no encontrar el pedido de Nishigaki- _sensei._ En otras circunstancias, le habría importado poco el color de las guirnaldas y en lugar de los colores navideños, hubiese llevado varios metros negros y rosados, después de todo, ya se las ingeniarían para arreglar su falta de cuidado. Pero en ese momento la situación no le permitía semejante descuido. Estaba a nada de reprobar química y en verdad necesitaba los créditos que su maestra le prometió si le ayudaba con los preparativos del festival navideño de Nanamori. Por esa razón estaba tan centrada en cumplir con su labor. ¡Si tan solo le hubiesen pedido eso antes! Con la cercanía de las fiestas navideñas, los adornos de ocasión escaseaban en todas las tiendas y hasta los negocios más pequeños veían limitadas sus mercancías. De la frustración pasó a la desesperación y de ahí a un arrebato de ira, todo en menos de un minuto. ¿Por qué toda la ciudad tenía que agotar lo que necesitaba? Pero no por eso se rendiría, insistiría hasta que cayera la noche si hacía falta. Pero antes, necesitaba un bocadillo para calmar el hambre que le provocó tanta caminata.

Mientras alimentaba su estómago (y cerebro) con patatas fritas, vino a su mente una idea más que brillante. Compraría una guirnalda de cualquier color, hasta la negra serviría, y la pintaría de los colores que necesitaba. ¡Eso! Si no encontraba lo que necesitaba, ella misma lo haría. Debía aplaudirse por tan brillante idea, era imposible que el plan fallara y con Himawari lejos, nadie la detendría. Se puso de pie de un salto y tras comer la última fritura, inició su marcha triunfal hacia la tienda más cercana. No habría nada que le detuviera, ni el dinero extra que gastaría en pintura… o eso creía. Antes de entrar al negocio, vio que cerca de ella caminaba Akari cargando unas bolsas llenas de… ¡guirnaldas blancas y doradas!

—¡Akari-chan! —gritó con gran entusiasmo. ¿Esa repentina llegada sería lo que llamamos un milagro de Navidad? A Sakurako no podría importarle menos—. ¡Akari-chan! ¡Por aquí!

—¡Hola! —sonrió de manera adorable la pequeña con bollos en su cabeza.

—Dime… ¿Qué llevas ahí? —preguntó Sakurako con los ojos iluminados.

—Son unos cuantos metros de guirnalda que le sobraron a mi hermana. También en su universidad decoraron por Navidad, pero le sobró todo esto. Me las dio para llevarlas a la escuela, por sí hacían falta.

—¡Akari-sama! —chilló la semirubia, abrazando a su amiga de pronto. Akari solo pudo dar un grito de sorpresa como respuesta y un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas apareció al escuchar el honorario _sama_ —. ¡Es justo lo que buscaba! _Sensei_ me pidió guirnalda de estos colores y no la encontraba… ¡pero Akari me salvó! Rápido, vamos a dejar esto en la escuela.

—Bueno, yo tengo que ir por ¡Ah! ¡Sakurako! —alcanzó a decir Akari cuando fue jalada por todo el entusiasmo de Sakurako.

¿Quién necesitaba una idea tan tonta como la de pintar guirnaldas de otros colores cuando un milagro navideño camina a tu lado?


	13. Villancicos

Villancicos

Akane y Tomoko esperaban sus pedidos en un pequeño pero acogedor café cercano a la universidad de Nanamori. La temporada de frio llegó antes de lo esperado y para mitigar sus efectos, así como el sueño por los desvelos que causa estudiar, optaron por tomar una merienda en ese lugar. Atendido por una pareja de ancianos y sus tres nietas, podía respirarse un ambiente hogareño, perfecto para reposar del desgaste diario de vivir. Los adornos navideños decoraban cada rincón del negocio, muñecos de nieve y renos, estrellas y pinitos, lucecitas y un Papá Noel asomando la cabeza en una chimenea falsa sumergían al cliente en las festividades próximas, incluso ese aroma navideño de manzanas dulces acompañadas de canela y clavo se imponía al del café. Todo lo anterior, unido a los siempre sonrientes dueños y sus amables nietas, creaban una atmosfera que a Tomoko le encantaba. Pero en esta ocasión había algo más. La Navidad podía sentirse en cada rincón gracias a los villancicos que sonaban en las bocinas acomodadas en cada esquina.

Se trataban de canciones clásicas de la época, interpretadas por sinfónicas y cantantes seguramente extranjeros, que sentían cada nota y cada palabra en su alma y transmitían los sentimientos propios de la época: esperanza, amor, unión; nada que ver con las frívolas canciones pop que ofrece la industria local, con _idols_ de gran fama cantando a la nieve y el amor. Si bien, eran canciones divertidas de escuchar, no eran más que simples inventos de la mercadotecnia para ganar más dinero. Lo que aquellos ancianos escuchaban era arte, músicos expertos en las composiciones clásicas y voces profesionales más allá de una cara bonita. Y eso le encantaba a Tomoko.

La mayor de las Yoshikawa miró a su compañera (y amor eterno). Como siempre, mantenía sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa ligera en sus labios. ¿Qué pensaría la mayor de las Akaza? A Tomoko le inquietaba saberlo. Akaza Akane era todo un misterio para ella, aun cuando era su mejor amiga y amor secreto. Pero aun cuando le conocía desde la secundaría, no lograba comprender que pasaba por la cabeza de aquella pelirroja tan inquietante. Quizá ese misterio que la rodeaba era lo que más le atraía de ella, ni siquiera estaba segura del color de sus ojos o de cómo eran estos. Más de una vez se preguntó qué pasará cuando los abra. Sin embargo, en ese momento solo le preocupaba ser rechazada por Akane. Ya había pasado por muchas dificultades para obtener aquellos boletos del concierto de villancicos como para ser rechazada. Aunque estaba segura que eso era imposible, después de todo se trataba de Akane y ella nunca se negaría a acompañarla a un evento como ese… ¿verdad? A ella le gustaba la música clásica y aquel concierto sería, básicamente, lo mismo. No había nada que temer.

—Akane —dijo. ¿Por qué se sentía tan nerviosa? No era que le pidiera una cita o algo parecido, aunque sintiera que hacía algo parecido. ¿Y si en verdad no le gustaba ese ambiente ni esos cantos y mantenía ese gesto porque era el habitual en ella? Sin embargo, ya no había marcha atrás, menos porque al fin había captado la atención de su amada pelirroja. Tal vez nunca sabría porque sonríe todo el tiempo y con tanto entusiasmo—. T-tengo unos boletos para ir a un concierto… recital de villancicos y… ¿quisieras acompañarme?

La pelirroja la ¿miró? Era difícil saberlo cuando aparentemente tiene los ojos cerrados. Esbozó una sonrisa diferente, que rosaba la amabilidad respondió.

—Sí. Estas cosas me encantan.

Tomoko respondió con una sonrisa de alegría y un sonrojo en sus mejillas, no cabía en su felicidad después de torturare a si misma con la idea de un rechazo. Sin pensarlo, le entregó su entrada a Akane y por fin pudo relajar los hombros mientras llenaba sus oídos con los cálidos villancicos que sonaban en la cafetería.


	14. Campanas

Campanas

Las campanas sonaron a los lejos, llamando su atención. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Por qué la nieve no le causaba nada de frio? ¿De dónde venían esas campanadas? No estaba segura, pero tampoco le importaba. Ikeda Chizuru se acomodó las gafas y se dio cuenta que estaba en un amplio y nevado campo, vestida solo con su uniforme escolar y el sonido del repicar de unas campanas a lo lejos. Palpó la nieve a su alrededor, sintiendo ese tacto suave y húmedo pero carente de frio; podía sentarse sobre el manto níveo y no sentir el mínimo escalofrío. Aquello era muy extraño, pero le agradaba la paz que le rodeaba.

Motivada por la curiosidad de saber en dónde se encontraba, caminó entre el campo nevado. No veía ni una sola casa o árbol, no había huellas de civilización alguna ni tampoco de animales salvajes, solo el vasto plano blanco sobre el que caminaba y el constante sonido de las campanas. ¿De dónde venía si no había nada a su alrededor? Comenzaban a molestarle las insistentes campanadas, mismas que le producían un dolor de cabeza con cada repique. No lo entendía, pero le recordaban a una persona que no le agrada para nada.

¿Qué había pasado y por qué estaba en ese lugar? No lo sabía. Las campanas se detuvieron de la nada y aprovechó el silencio para poner orden en su cabeza. Se detuvo un momento a pensar en lo que hacía antes de despertar en aquel prado. Estaba segura que unos minutos antes ayudaba a sus compañeras con las decoraciones del gimnasio escolar. El festival estaba a un par de días de iniciar y las estudiantes de Nanamori trabajaban lo más rápido posible para tener todo listo a tiempo, después de todo, era para ellas y debían esforzarse al máximo para pasar un día agradable. Recordó como su hermana apoyaba a la vicepresidenta del Consejo que dirigía al resto de las estudiantes, se quitó las gafas al verlas tan cerca y comenzó a fantasear con ellas. Las campanas repicaron con más fuerza al recordar eso. ¡Sí! Escuchó una campanada muy cerca y apareció en ese campo cubierto de nieve.

—Chizuru —escuchó una irritante voz a sus espaldas.

—¿Quién está ahí? —preguntó desafiante. Su cabeza empezó a doler con más intensidad y las campanadas aumentaban su sonido—. ¿Quién eres?

Ante su incrédula mirada se formó una sombra sonriente que extendió sus brazos hacia ella. Chizuru sintió una completa repulsión por aquel ser que no dejaba de cantar su nombre e intentaba atraparla. Quiso pelear con aquella sombra, pero las campanadas repicaban tan fuerte que no podía hacer nada más que encorvarse de dolor, tanto en sus oídos como su cabeza, quedando a total merced de su misterioso atacante. Los brazos completamente negros la envolvieron y ella solo podía retorcerse en un arrebato de ansiedad.

—¡Sueltame! —gritó la joven.

* * *

—¡Resiste Chizuru! ¡No dejare que nada malo te pase! —gritó Kyoko mientras corría con la joven Ikeda en sus brazos. Estaba completamente inconsciente, aunque de vez en vez dejaba escapar un leve quejido. Se dirigían del gimnasio a la enfermería después de un pequeño accidente.

—Pero fuiste tú quien le tiró las campanas en la cabeza —le recriminó Yui que las seguía de cerca, casi dirigiendo a Chitose que estaba a punto de romper en llanto por la preocupación.

—No ha dejado de quejarse desde que Toshino-san la cargó. ¿Estará bien? —alcanzó a decir Chitose.

—Seguro. Debe tratarse de una pesadilla —respondió Yui tratando de calmarla—. Una pesadilla llamada Kyoko.

* * *

 _Hola! Ya faltan solo 11 días y el festival navideño está mas cerca de lo que parece. ¿Será un exito o explotará por culpa de Nishigaki-sensei?  
_ _Con dos semanas seguidas de actividad, debo admitir que escribir "tanto" ha sido un reto para mi. En Word, el archivo ya acumula 32 paginas a espacio sencillo. Claro, tambien son capitulos cortos y muchas de esas paginas apenas tienen unas lineas escritas, pero no deja de ser mucho cuando apenas escribia una o dos paginas en un mes (mi fic "Mi vida con VOCALOID: Balada rosa turquesa" por ejemplo. Debo retomarlo a todo esto)._

 _Bla, bla._

 _Nos leemos luego!_


	15. Cascabel

Cascabel

Ayano siempre se había preguntado por qué cumplía con los caprichos de su madre y aceptaba cualquier prenda que le regalara. Ya fuera una blusa, una falda o una simple liga para el cabello, siempre terminaba por usarlo a pesar de sentir vergüenza. Desde su punto de vista, ella no era la persona más adecuada para vestir ropas o accesorios lindos, aunque todas a su alrededor le dijeran lo contrario; pero claro, no podía aceptar fácilmente aquellos cumplidos. A menos que vinieran de cierta rubia cabeza hueca que agitaba su corazón.

¿El ultimo regalo de su madre? Una liga para el cabello navideña. Sí, navideña. ¿Cómo es eso? Básicamente era como cualquier otra solo que de color rojo, acorde a la fecha, y un cascabel en el centro. Al verlo en la mañana, Ayano se sorprendió. De todas las cosas que pudieron poner en un adorno para el cabello para hacerlo acorde a las fechas, ¿tenían que escoger un cascabel? Podía ser un reno, un muñeco de nieve, un simple copo o un regalo, así de sencillo. Pero no, le pusieron un cascabel que para colmo suyo, sonaba con cada paso que daba. ¡Qué vergonzoso! Aun cuando su leal amiga Chitose le decía que no se preocupara por el sonido apenas perceptible para el oído humano y trataba de convencerla de que aquel adorno lucia bien en ella, la joven pelimorada no lo aceptaría tan fácil. Se sentía insegura de tener algo así en su cabeza, tan llamativo a la vista y al oído. ¿Cómo pudo aceptar algo así? Aunque claro, tampoco podía despreciar un regalo de su madre.

Las horas de escuela pasaron como de costumbre, las clases del día transcurrieron con toda tranquilidad y sin variante alguna. Matemáticas, japonés moderno, cocina, historia, nada que saliera de la rutina y eso incluía la total indiferencia de sus compañeras ante su sonoro adorno. Eso la tranquilizó, no llamaba la atención por su atuendo, ni para bien o para mal. Incluso, sin darse cuenta del momento exacto, dejó de escuchar el sonido del cascabel en algún momento del día. Fue hasta su llega a la sala del Consejo que gracias a Himawari notó que algo le faltaba en la cabeza.

— _Senpai_ … creo que le falta algo a su liga —dijo al notar unos hilitos sueltos en la cabeza de Ayano.

—¿Qué? —respondió la vicepresidenta llevando su mano a su larga coleta. Recorrió con sus dedos la liga para el cabello y comprobó con disgusto que le hacía falta el cascabel. ¡Con razón dejó de oírlo! No sé había acostumbrado al sonido, sino que se había caído en algún lugar de la escuela—. No puede ser… ¡se cayó!

—¿Qué se cayó? ¿Fueron los pechos de Himawari? —saltó Sakurako con una amplia sonrisa, recibiendo un tirón de mejillas inmediato.

—Chitose, se cayó el cascabel —comento preocupada a su amiga. No le preocupaba verse con un accesorio incompleto, en absoluto; su preocupación venía por descuidar un regalo que vino de parte de su madre.

—Tal vez se cayó en clase de cocina —comentó Chitose.

—¿Buscan un cascabel? Kyoko- _senpai_ encontró uno —intervino Sakurako—. La vi jugar con un cascabel cuando veníamos.

—¿Toshino Kyoko? —exclamó Ayano con las mejillas ligeramente encendidas.

De todas las chicas en Nanamori, el cascabel tuvo que ser encontrado por ella. ¿Sería el destino o una cruel broma del escritor? Se negaba a creer lo primero, pero lo segundo la parecía aún más ridículo. Se levantó de su silla y le pidió a Chitose que le acompañara. Tenía que recuperar aquel cascabel a toda costa, ya podría arreglar la liga en otro momento, lo importante era recuperar el adorno de la misma. Armada de valor, emprendió el camino directo a la sala del Club de Entretenimiento. Se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta, limpió el escaso sudor en su frente, respiró hondo y abrió la puerta de pronto con su típico saludo.

—¡Toshino Kyoko!

—¡Hola, Ayano! No te esperaba hoy —saludó con una amplia sonrisa la rubia. Frente a ella podía verse el cascabel que buscaba la pelimorada—. Ya entregué todos los informes de actividades.

—Aunque te sorprenda, no vengo por eso —respondió tomando una posición defensiva—. Estoy buscando algo y tú lo tienes.

—¿Yo?

—Sí. Busco ese cascabel que tienes ahí —dijo, señalando el objeto que la rubia frente a sus manos—. Se le cayó a mi liga… y lo necesito de vuelta.

—¿Es tuyo? Por eso lo encontré en tu asiento.

—¡¿Qué hacías revisando mi asiento?! —explotó la bomba _tsundere_ de Ayano y la imaginación de Chitose comenzó a trabajar (pero eso es historia para otro día).

—Nada en especial, solo que al salir del salón vi algo brillar —en ningún momento perdió la sonrisa, al contrario, esta parecía resplandecer más conforme hablaba, ¿o solo Ayano lo notaba? —. No pensé que fuera tuyo.

—Pues sí, lo es —respondió con voz fuerte. Se sonrojó levemente y agregó con una voz más suave—. ¿Podrías devolvérmelo? Tengo que reparar la liga que me dio mi mamá.

—¿Lo tenías en el cabello? —saltó Kyoko al escucharla. Se puso de pie y buscó en uno de los cajones del mueble que tenía detrás —. Ahí no luce nada, necesitas algo que se vea mejor en ti.

—E-eso no es necesario Toshino Kyoko, solo dámelo.

—Listo, esto está mejor. Te queda perfecto.

Kyoko puso el cascabel en un lazo de color rojo. Con una sonrisa sumamente amistosa, avanzó hacia Ayano y a pesar de su rechazo inicial, logró ponerle al cuello el improvisado collar. La vicepresidenta se quedó paralizada, con el rostro tan rojo como el lazo que Kyoko acababa de ponerle o como la sangre que brotaba profusamente de la nariz de Chitose. Sin decir nada, llevó su mano al cascabel, con la mirada aun perdida pues semejante gesto de Kyoko la mantenía sorprendida. Desde ese día y hasta el fin del invierno, pudo verse a Ayano portando orgullosa su nuevo collar.


	16. Bastón dulce

Bastón dulce

Nueve bastones dulces aparecieron en diferentes puntos de la secundaria Nanamori, mismos que fueron encontrados por ciertas estudiantes que se conocían entre ellas. No resulta extraño que dichos bastones fueran encontrados, lo curioso venia de cómo fueron específicamente ellas quienes los encontraron.

El primer bastón apareció sobre el pupitre de Funami Yui. En cuanto llegó al salón de clases encontró en su mesa la golosina navideña, esperando por su llegada. Primero pensó que aquello era una treta de su amiga Kyoko, pero pronto salió de su sospecha al ver que ella estaba igual de sorprendida. Aun desconcertada, lo tomó en sus manos y lo observó durante un largo rato. Se trataba del típico bastón dulce de menta, con líneas rojas y blancas ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Quién le había dejado aquel presente de una manera tan repentina? Buscó alguna pista, una nota o algo más, pero no la encontró.

El segundo bastón apareció unas horas después. Durante la hora del almuerzo y como siempre lo hacían, Akari, Chinatsu, Himawari y Sakurako juntaron sus pupitres para comer juntas. Sacaron sus _bento_ y palillos para comer, pero junto a los utensilios de la chica de cabellos azules apareció un bastón dulce, con líneas verdes y blancas. Las cuatro se mostraron asombradas ante el hallazgo, Himawari por encontrarlo y las otras tres por su expresión. Sakurako pensó en reclamarle por introducir dulces a la escuela, excusa suficiente para desatar una discusión como las que solían hacer, pero guardo silencio al notar debajo de su mesa había otro bastón idéntico al de su amiga pegado con cinta. Había aparecido el tercero.

El cuarto dulce apareció en el casillero de Chinatsu al día siguiente. Por un segundo creyó ciegamente que aquel era un regalo de su amada Yui, pero recordó de inmediato que la mañana anterior un bastón apareció en el asiento de su _senpai_. ¿Quién pudo dejarle ese presente? Era muy sutil para tratarse de Kyoko y nada propio de Akari. Buscó alguna nota que le diera una pista, incluso huellas o algún cabello suelto, pero fue en vano, los únicos cabellos que había en su casillero eran suyos.

El quinto bastón apareció en la caja de pañuelos de Chitose. Durante una de sus habituales hemorragias nasales, tuvo que salir corriendo directo al baño o mancharía todo el salón de clases. Lo único que pudo cargar en sus manos fue la caja de pañuelos que siempre llevaba consigo para no perder la vida desangrada por culpa de tan volátil imaginación. Cuando entró al baño, sacó dos pañuelos para detener en vano intento la hemorragia que ya comenzaba a ser preocupante. Tomo otro al ver los anteriores completamente empapados en el líquido rojo y junto a este venía envuelto el caramelo navideño. La hemorragia se detuvo de golpe ante el extraño suceso. ¿Quién y cómo metió el dulce en esa caja?

El sexto bastón apareció en clase de arte, cuando la pequeña Akari tomó sus materiales de dibujo. Entre los lápices y pinceles, encontró el misterioso dulce. Quiso averiguar si el regalo venía acompañado por algo más, pero solo consiguió romperlo a la mitad y caer en cuenta que no cargaba con los pinceles adecuados porque los dejó el fin de semana en casa de Yui.

El séptimo fue el que demoró más tiempo en ser localizado, aunque su destinataria lo llegó consigo todo el día. Kyoko pasó desde la primera clase con el bastón dulce colgado en su moño y, aunque parezca increíble, no se dio cuenta del momento en que se lo dejaron, mucho menos que en su cabeza cargaba con un dulce navideño. Algunas de sus compañeras parecían queres advertirle de ello, pero no lo hacían ante una poderosa duda, ¿aquello era un adorno? La tranquilidad con que actuaba la rubia y la resistencia del bastón por permaneces en su cabeza les hacían dudar. Kyoko noto el regalo hasta que llegó a su casa y escuchó un crujido al arrojase a su cama.

El octavo bastón dulce apareció tan modesto como el primero. Ayano lo encontró en su asiento de la sala del Consejo Estudiantil. Lo tomó con cuidado y pasó unos minutos mirándolo. Era blanco con verde, igual al que habían recibido sus compañeras del Consejo; mientras que el Club de Entretenimiento había recibido unos con rayas rojas. Hasta donde sabía, solo ellas recibieron aquellos dulces. ¿Quién les regalaba caramelos de manera anónima?

El noveno y último bastón no lo encontró una alumna, sino una maestra, y con este a la persona que regaló de manera anónima los bastones dulces al Consejo Estudiantil y el Club de Entretenimiento. Nishigaki Nana llegó a su motocicleta al fin de la jornada y sobre el asiento encontró el dulce, solo que este tenía tanto rayas verdes como rojas. A un lado del vehículo esperaba Matsumoto Rise, con una sonrisa en los labios. La maestra tomó el bastón en sus manos, le retiró el papel protector y se lo llevó a la boca.

—Así que fuiste tú —dijo acariciando la cabeza de la joven.

Ella respondió con una voz inaudible para el resto y volvió a sonreír. Aquella solo fue una manera de agradecer a las chicas por un año más de amistad, aunque fuera de una manera propia de la presidenta del Consejo, una silenciosa pero llena de cariño.


	17. Scrooge

Scrooge

La ambición corría por sus venas a niveles peligrosos. La idea que tuvo con el muérdago no tuvo los resultados esperados. Si bien, recibió un beso en la frente de parte de su amada Yui- _senpai_ , era obvio que necesitaba algo más que eso. Quería más, ya fueran palabras o muestras de cariño, pequeñas o grandes, pero todas acumulaban un alto valor. Si habláramos de dinero, Yui sería un premio millonario al cual sus deseos solo podían contemplar a lo lejos, pero le motivaban a seguir adelante. Necesitaba más besos, necesitaba más contacto con ella… la necesitaba a ella y no le importaría nada con tal de conseguirla. Con el festival navideño cerca, se les pidió a las estudiantes colaborar con la organización del mismo, ya fuera decorando el gimnasio y los pasillos del edificio escolar o bien, preparando algún acto para presentar durante la fiesta. Chinatsu, por su parte, parecía no importarle esto. Prefería pasar el tiempo alejada de las demás, ideando alguna manera de llamar la total atención de Yui. La maestras notaron su distracción en varias ocasiones, por lo que le llamarón a colaborar con las demás alumnas en los preparativos y, aun cuando se acercaba, no realizaba nada por continuar con sus maquinaciones. Esto no pasó por alto a la vista de sus tres amigas, quienes idearon un plan para hacerla volver en sí.

—Yoshikawa Chinatsu, favor de presentarse en la sala del Consejo Estudiantil —se escuchó la voz de Chitose en los altoparlantes repartidos por todo el instituto—. Yoshikawa Chinatsu, favor de presentarse en la sala del Consejo Estudiantil.

—¿Consejo Estudiantil? —se extrañó la joven.

—¿Hiciste algo malo? —preguntó Yui, también sorprendida.

—¡No, yo sería incapaz!

—¡Ya sé! —intervino Kyoko—. De seguro te comiste el pudín de Ayano otra vez.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Esa fuiste tú —dijo Yui fulminando a Kyoko con la mirada—. Sera mejor que vayas.

¿Para que podrían llamarle al Consejo Estudiantil? No había cometido ninguna falta al reglamento y, hasta donde sabía, sus documentos estaban en completo orden. No se le ocurría ningún motivo especial para que el llamaran, a menos que al fin se reunieran las miembros necesarias para abrir el Club de la Ceremonia del Té y le citaron para informárselo. Si se trataba de eso, la pondrían en una difícil situación, no porque le resultara complicado elegir entre un club y otro (pues era obvio que elegiría aquel donde estaba Yui), sino porque fue ella misma quien inició con la propuesta de revivirlo y sería muy descortés rechazar la invitación a ese club. Sin embargo, no esperaba lo que había dentro de la sala. Cuando entró, solo se encontró con sus tres amigas y compañeras de clase.

—Chinatsu-chan, toma asiento —le pidió Akari, pero en esta ocasión no mantenía su acostumbrada sonrisa. Aquello se tornaba extraño.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó la chica de coletas sumamente confundida.

—Hemos estado muy preocupadas por tu forma de actuar en estos días —comenzó Himawari. Detrás suyo había unas cuantas ramas falsas que se habían utilizado para decorar uno de los pasillos y un par de hojas de plástico se atoraron en su cabello, mismas que retiraba a la vez que seguía hablando—. Has estado muy distante, las profesoras te han regañado un par de veces y puedes meterte en problemas por esa actitud.

—Creo que… si me he distraído un poco.

—El año pasado —siguió hablando la peliazul— eras de las más entusiastas durante los preparativos del festival. Incluso pintaste un par de cuadros muy am… interesantes —mintió. La palabra correcta para describir las pinturas de Chinatsu no existió, existe ni existirá nunca; pero no quería herir sus sentimientos más de lo que podrían lastimarla en ese momento—. Realmente estaba empeñada en ayudarnos a todas con los preparativos aunque apenas y conocías a alguien aquí. Y gracias a tu esfuerzo logramos un festival agradable.

—Está bien, puede que tengan razón… —murmuró la chica. Se sentía enjuiciada por sus tres amigas.

—¡Sí! Te han regañado más que a mí y eso es mucho decir —intervino Sakurako tan enérgica como de costumbre—. Aunque eso me da gusto.

—Sakurako, se supone que debes animarla… ¿y por qué usas ese gorro? —señaló Himawari ante el comentario de su torpe amiga.

—No cuestiones los métodos de Sakurako-sama, son tan buenos que no los entiendes. Y este gorro… —se quitó de la cabeza uno de los típicos gorros navideños de Santa Claus, solo que este era de color verde—. ¡Rayos! Tenía que cuidarlo y se me olvidó regresarlo a esa chica. Lo haré después —concluyó y se puso de nuevo el gorro ante los suspiros de Himawari.

—Entonces… ¿me estoy comportando como Sakurako? —preguntó un tanto apenada Chinatsu. Aunque ella le agradaba, resultaba un tanto penoso que las comparasen.

—Yo diría que eres peor que yo, sin duda —cruzó los brazos en un gesto de superioridad—. Al menos intento hacer las cosas que me piden, aunque se me olviden de vez en cuando. Pero Chinatsu ni siquiera finge escuchar a las demás. Si te regañan solo caminas a un rincón donde no te vean y pretendes evadir responsabilidades. Mal, mal. No sé qué pasa por tu cabeza, pero no te deja cooperar con las demás. ¡Ni notaste cuando Kyoko- _senpai_ dejó caer unas campanas sobre la cabeza de Chizuru!

—¿Kyoko- _senpai_ hizo qué? —se sorprendió la chica de cabellos lilas. Si no fue capaz de notar un accidente como aquel, sus amigas debían tener razón en señalar sus constantes distracciones. Pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza a Yui. Quería aprovechar para estar todo el festival con ella, alejada de las demás y quizá, solo quizá, así podrían dar el siguiente paso.

—¡Y a Yui-chan no le gustan las holgazanas! —dijo Akari elevando la voz, no porque aquello fuera una noticia impactante, sino porque tenía ya unos cinco minutos hablándole a su amiga que la ignoraba—. No le gusta que la gente sea así de irresponsable. ¿No ves cómo se enoja con Kyoko-chan?

—¿Q-qué dijiste de Yui- _senpai_?

—Sí sigues comportándote así… ¡te empezará a tratar como a Kyoko-chan! —sentenció la tierna Akari. Por azares del destino, mientras decía esto entró a la sala del consejo la presidenta Matsumoto, cargando una pila enorme de vestuarios; tropezó y una capa negra cayó sobre la cabeza de Akari, cubriéndola por completo.

—¡No! No puedo permitir que Yui- _senpai_ me vea como a ella! —gritó Chinatsu. Saltó de su asiento y tomó a Rise por los hombros—. ¡ _Senpai_! ¡Dígame que puedo hacer para ayudar en el festival! —por respuesta solo obtuvo el mudo mover de labios de Rise, que la miraba con expresión alguna. Señaló las ramas falsas que había detrás de Himawari y siguió "hablando" —. ¡Ahora mismo!

Chinatsu soltó a la presidenta y tomó las ramas, arrojando unas cuantas hojas al cabello de Himawari. Abandonó la sala corriendo, pidiendo al viento por instrucciones para ayudar en el festival. Las otras tres chicas solo miraron asombradas como su pequeña charla pudo cambiar el corazón, aunque fuese por unos días, de aquella pequeña Scrooge enfrascada en su ambición.

* * *

 _No puedo hablar, voy retrasado un día XD  
El sabado tuve que ir a un evento local, una posada, y no pude ponerme al día desde el viernes que, por una razon u otra, no pude actualizar. No estoy acostumbrado a ser tan activo.  
Nos leemos luego!_


	18. Dinero

Dinero

Kyoko había trabajado a lo largo de todo el año para ese momento. No era un secreto, al menos para sus amigas, que sacaba unos cuantos billetes con las ventas de sus _doujins_ en las Comikets. Sus finos trazos y descabelladas historias ya eran una leyenda entre el _fandom_ de _Majokko Mirakurun_ , volviéndole una autora consagrada a pesar de su corta edad. Tenía incluso admiradoras que le pedían iniciar con su propia serie, a lo que siempre respondía con que algún día lo iniciaría y llegaría a ser una autora más grande que Stan Lee y Akira Toriyama juntos. Sí, le gustaba dibujar castillos en el aire, pero también se proponía alcanzarlos.

Tras ahorrar el dinero de las ventas de su último _doujin_ , consiguió reunir el necesario para comprar el que sería su máximo tesoro: el máximo _artbook_ de su manga favorito, una recopilación de bocetos nunca antes vistos de la autora, diseños de personajes y más de mil ilustraciones de varios artistas que se inspiraron en Mirakurun para dibujar. Era el momento justo para darse un pequeño regalo después de tantas horas de trabajo. Con el dinero en mano, se plantó frente a la tienda donde vendían el preciado libro. Sus manos temblaban y su rostro mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción. Nada le podía arruinar ese momento. Estaba lista para entrar cuando escucho una voz a lo lejos, una muy familiar. Giró la cabeza y pudo ver del otro lado de la calle a Akari caminando junto a Himawari. ¿Qué hacían ahí? Y mejor aún… ¡¿Cómo notó la presencia de Akari?! Porque estaba segura que esa fue la voz que escuchó. Tan pronto como las vio, ellas entraron a otra tienda de la cual no salieron pronto.

Kyoko se quedó pensativa frente a la librería. Miró el dinero que tenía en sus manos. Sí, ella lo ganó vendiendo los _doijuns_ que dibujaba y escribía, pero al ver a Akari recordó que aquel no era un esfuerzo solitario. Más de una noche pasó con sus amigas del Club de Entretenimiento dibujando, borrando, entintando, pegando, corrigiendo y demás labores propias de la edición de un _manga_ a cambio de nada. Sintió un pequeño remordimiento en lo profundo de su ser, pues siempre arrastraba a sus amigas a sus alocados planes, a sus extensas sesiones de trabajo y por recompensa solo obtenían un gracias. Ya una vez les había dicho lo valiosas que son para ella, pero tenía que darles algo a cambio, se sintió en deuda. Miró de nuevo el dinero y con una sonrisa dijo en un susurro:

—Hoy no, Mirakurun. Será después.

Dio media vuelta y se perdió entre los helados pasillos de la zona comercial en busca de un presente digno de sus amigas, después de todo, sería muy egoísta de su parte gastarse todo el dinero obtenido por un trabajo conjunto en ella misma. Tal vez, pensó, la cegadora bondad de Akari se le contagió debido a las fechas.

* * *

 _Capítulo cortito pero bonito. Hasta que Kyoko dejó de lado su acostumbrado egoísmo. Para ser sincero, estoy conforme con el resultado de este capítulo, fue justo lo que quería hacer. No digo que los anteriores no me gustaran, solo que no tenía una idea clara de que escribir y la historia básicamente se hizo sola. Y con esto me pongo al corriente en el reto autoimpuesto. Sin más que decir...  
_

 _Nos leemos luego!_


	19. Regalo

Regalo

Aunque no quería aceptarlo, aunque le pesaba esforzarse por ella y aún más difícil era aceptar que estaba feliz por tenerla en su vida, Himawari estaba dispuesta a encontrar un regalo perfecto para Sakurako. Cualquiera pensaría que eso no podría suponer un verdadero problema para la chica que mejor conoce a la caprichosa hija de en medio de la casa Ohmuro; sin embargo, precisamente esa forma de ser representa un reto para cualquiera que busque complacer sus gustos, tan cambiantes en función de su estado de ánimo. No podía decirlo en voz alta, pero necesitaba ayuda de alguien, de la persona más confiable y amable que conocía, de alguien que en verdad piensa con el corazón. Desde un día antes, al acabar las clases, Himawari se acercó a Akari y le pidió ir juntas a buscar un buen regalo para Sakurako.

—¿En verdad necesitas ayuda? Pensé que eran buenas amigas —se sorprendió la pelirroja al ser invitada por su compañera.

—No lo entiendes. Sí, nos conocemos desde niñas porque somos vecinas pero sabes que Sakurako es muy… especial en algunas cosas —dijo con un suspiro—. No es fácil buscarle un regalo que le guste, necesito a alguien conmigo para que me dé su opinión.

—Está bien, podemos ir juntas mañana a buscar algo para Sakurako —respondió Akari con una amplia y cálida sonrisa, típica de ella.

Al día siguiente, las dos chicas se encontraron en la estación del tren y partieron en una travesía por el regalo perfecto para su inquieta amiga. Las preocupaciones de Himawari no se hicieron esperar, tenía que ser muy cuidadosa en la elección del presente. Por ejemplo, si elegía un libro ya podía imaginarse a Sakurako tomándolo en sus manos y golpeando con este sus pechos por tomar aquello como un insulto equivalente a decirle tonta; si elegía algún juego de video, podría ser tomado como un reto personal o un sinónimo de infantil; una caja de chocolates tampoco sería muy viable, puesto que aquella podría tomarlo como un regalo demasiado simple. ¡Qué difícil era complacer a esa niña! Principalmente por eso, porque aún era una niña testaruda. Estas preocupaciones abrumaban a Himawari que no sabía qué hacer, y con ello contagiaba a Akari quien se sentía con el deber de apoyar a su amiga.

Habían recorrido al menos quince tiendas y en ninguna encontraron lo que buscaban, aunque claro, es muy difícil hacerlo cuando no se tiene una idea clara de que es eso que se busca. Decidieron descansar tanto sus pies como sus cabezas en una banca frente a una fuente. Nunca habían pensado que aquello resultara tan agotador. Akari pasó las últimas dos horas sugiriendo regalos, pero todos eran rechazados por Himawari con cierto nerviosismo. Nada le convencía y le encontraba tantos peros (o tal vez más) como podría hacerlo Sakurako. A Akari se le acababan las ideas. Entonces, en un momento esperanzador, recordó algo de hacía unos meses. Tomó su teléfono y buscó entre las fotografías que había enviado en su grupo de Line. Ahí estaba la respuesta que tanto buscaban.

—Himawari, creo que esto podría funcionar.

La hija mayor de la casa Furutani miró la pantalla del celular. Debía ser una broma, no esa posible que ese regalo pudiera funcionar, aunque era la misma Sakurako quien afirmaba quererlo. Sí, recordaba esa fotografía del verano pasado. La semirubia pasó toda una semana molestando con que quería una camiseta como esa. Era el momento adecuado para buscarla.

—Está bien… si ella misma la pide —suspiró. Aún estaba algo insegura—. ¿Sabes en donde la venden?

—¡Sí! Kyoko-chan me lo dijo. No está muy lejos de aquí.

Con los ánimos repuestos, las dos chicas se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia las tiendas de ropa. El celular de Akari mostraba una fotografía de Sakurako a un lado de Kyoko, sobre la cual había añadido un pequeño mensaje: "Debo tener esta camiseta". Kyoko, por su parte, sonreía mientras presumía su prenda que rezaba "I am AHO".


	20. Ángel

Ángel

Sugiura Ayano iba y venía de un salón a otro, con una pila de papeles y adornos navideños en sus manos. El festival estaba a un par de días y aún faltaba atender bastantes pendientes: la comida estaba a la mitad, los renos mecánicos de Nishigaki- _sensei_ no dejaban de explotar, el pino gigante que se pidió aun no llegaba y los adornos para decorarlo se acumulaban en la sala del consejo, pero lo más grave del asunto era que una de las estudiantes que participaría en la obra que escribió Kyoko tuvo que ausentarse a causa de una enfermedad, lo que terminó con la paciencia de Ayano y le hizo caer en desesperación. Tenía que encontrar un remplazo para la obra, pero había dos problemas. Primero, no cualquiera tenía las características necesarias y, segundo, no cualquiera acepta participar en una obra escrita por Toshino Kyoko.

—Ayano-chan, deberías calmarte un poco —insistía Chitose al ver como su amiga se sumía en desesperación con cada minuto que pasaba. Los arrebatos de frustración eran una cosa, pero aquello ya resultaba preocupante—. Encontraremos a alguien que pueda suplir a Mitama-san.

—Temo que no lo hagamos… Ya pregunté en diferentes clases y nadie quiere participar en una obra de Toshino Kyoko.

—Sí tan solo la leyeran —dijo Chitose hojeando el guion—. No es tan disparatada como otras cosas que ha escrito.

—Pero en cuanto ven quien la escribió, se retiran —suspiró la pelimorada derrotada—. C-creo que… —se sonrojó un poco—. Tendré que tomar el papel. ¡¿Por qué no tenemos un Club de Teatro?!

—Creo que también lo cancelaron el año pasado. ¿No te parece increíble cómo cambian las cosas en un año? —señaló con una sonrisa conciliadora. Al menos, buscaría distraer a su mejor amiga—. Desde que Toshino-san hizo el Club de Entretenimiento, hemos tenido solicitudes de lo más variadas.

—¡Ah! Ahora que lo dices, esto es culpa de Toshino Kyoko. Lo vea de la manera que sea, esto es culpa suya y por ende su responsabilidad.

—Si quieres que Toshino-san te ayude solo debes pedírselo —agregó aun sonriente. Se acercaba su momento favorito del día.

—Estaba bien con solo ser la narradora, no quiero reemplazar a Mitama-san —dijo apenada—. No creo que el atuendo me quede.

—Yo pienso lo contrario, pero si no te sientes segura con eso, vamos a pedirle ayuda a Toshino-san.

Las dos se dirigieron al refugio de Kyoko y compañía. Era seguro que al menos la rubia estuviera holgazaneando ahí, tal como solía hacerlo a diario, con o sin eventos escolares. Tras lesionar a Chizuru en un accidente, la joven Toshino optó por realizar actividades más seguras y se dedicó a escribir la obra que presentarían como entretenimiento durante el festival, con lo que daba por terminada su participación en los preparativos. Aunque muchas temían que se repitiera lo ocurrido en aquella versión que hizo de _Blancanieves y los siete enanos_ , un grupo de chicas de primer año se decidió a representar la obra, por lo que tanto el Consejo como el Club de Entretenimiento evitaron saltar al escenario de nuevo, salvo Ayano que permanecería como narradora. Sin embargo, la repentina enfermedad de Mitama las obligaba a buscar ayuda, misma que nadie se atrevía a otorgar.

Cuando llegaron a la sala del Club de la Ceremonia del Té, encontraron una pila de hojas en blanco y otra con bocetos de Mirakurun y demás personajes relativos a la franquicia, pero ni un rastro de Kyoko. Ayano gritó su nombre un par de veces sin obtener ningún resultado. ¿Se habría ido a casa temprano? Era posible, pues el resto de su Club estaba ocupado con el festival. Las dos representantes del consejo caminaron entre las hojas tiradas y los frascos de tinta esparcidos por el suelo, cuidando sus pasos para no arruinar las horas de trabajo ajenas.

—¡Toshino Kyoko! —gritó Ayano de nuevo, pero no recibió respuesta alguna—. ¿Dónde estará?

—Tal vez fue a comer algo, la tinta en estas páginas sigue fresca.

Ambas se sentaron a esperar. ¿Cuánto tardaría la rubia en llegar? No podían saberlo, pero era seguro que tenía que volver. Sentadas en un pequeño escalón, permanecieron mirando el pequeño estanque que estaba frente a la casa del club. Necesitaban un momento como ese, de descanso y paz, lejos del escándalo del festival. La brisa sopló leve en sus rostros, alborotando sus cabellos con delicadeza y rodeándolas con un reconfortante aliento frio que las refrescaba. Tras varios días helados, aquel clima templado les venía de maravilla. Al cabo de un rato, la puerta se abrió y entraron Kyoko y Akari, hablando sobre un anime (todos sabemos cuál) mientras se acomodaban en sus acostumbrados asientos. Tanto Ayano como Chitose estaban absortas en su momento de paz, ignorando la presencia de las dos chicas que acababan de entrar, quienes las miraban con gran curiosidad.

—¡Sugiura Ayano! —gritó Kyoko al cabo de unos segundos.

—¡To-to-toshino Kyoko! ¡¿Cuánto llevas aquí?! —respondió la chica de cabellos morados, entre apenada y asustada.

—Acabamos de entrar. Dime, ¿para qué necesitas a la asombrosa Kyoko-chan? —canturreó la rubia.

—Mitama-san está enferma. No podría participar en la obra que escribiste —dijo Chitose, ganándole la palabra a Ayano—. Y nadie quiere interpretar su papel.

—Ya veo —Kyoko se puso de pie y agregó con un aire de grandeza—. Y ustedes quieren que tome su lugar.

—Con esa actitud eres la menos indicada —murmuró Ayano.

—Entonces deberías ser tú, Ayano. Y yo seré la narradora —replicó la rubia con malicia.

—¡N-no quiero! —exploto Ayano con el rostro encendido.

—Por favor, no peleen —intentó calmarlas Akari, pero fue ignorada y la discusión continuó a pesar de su esfuerzo. Ayano no cedía en su arrebato _tsundere_ y Kyoko no podía dejar de lado su lado más cómico, mientras que en medio de ambas, la joven con bollos en su cabeza era ignorada.

—¡Eso es! —intervino Chitose gritando aún más alto que las otras dos. Todas la miraron con asombro, ¿cuándo había gritado de esa manera?—. Akaza-san es perfecta para el papel.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, al verte entre Ayano-chan y Toshino-san sentí que eres igual al personaje de la obra. Estoy segura que podrás hacerlo bien —terminó de decir con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, admito que me basé un poco en Akari para hacer a ese personaje —confesó Kyoko.

—Ahora que lo dices… creo que Akaza-san parece adecuada para ese papel —dijo Ayano inspeccionando con la mirada a Akari—. ¿Aceptas el papel?

—¡Claro! —respondió Akari sin preguntar más, cegada por la atención que todas la prestaban en ese momento.

Una hora después, la pequeña Akaza estaba en la antigua sala del Club de Teatro, leyendo con ayuda de Kyoko el guion de la obra mientras le media el traje que antes era para la enferma Mitama-san. Se trataba de un vestido completamente blanco que le quedaba largo por varios centímetros. Akari interpretaría a un ángel, como lo había sido para sus amigas en los últimos días y ella no se había dado cuenta.


	21. Cena

Cena

A veces, a Sakurako le gusta ser buena hermana, otras veces debe ser buena hermana. Sin embargo, no es extraño que se escape de sus obligaciones hogareñas, más cuando tiene tanto trabajo en el consejo estudiantil… y aun cuando no lo tenga. Pero aquella ocasión no fue el caso, pues tendría que pasar la noche en la escuela para dar los últimos toques al festival próximo a iniciar. El problema para ella era que olvidó por completo avisar a sus hermanas sobre esto y ella tenía que preparar la cena de esa noche. Responsable como pocas veces, regresó a su casa con el único objetivo de preparar la cena, pues era justo el día en que ella se hacía cargo de la cocina (aunque normalmente, Himawari era quien hacía todo el trabajo). No tenía que ser un menú fuera de lo normal, algo de arroz y carne con vegetales sería suficiente, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser eso para la gran Sakurako?

Desafortunadamente, la cocina no era su punto fuerte. Apenas se paró frente a la estufa tomó su celular y llamó a la única persona en la que confiaría su estómago: Himawari. El teléfono sonó hasta que le respondió el buzón de voz. Marcó de nuevo y en esta segunda ocasión, sí consiguió respuesta.

—¿Hola? ¿Sakurako?

—Oye… ¿Cómo se enciende la arrocera?

El silencio fue la única respuesta. Himawari no podía creerlo. ¿En verdad esa chica no sabía ni como se enciende una arrocera? Durante los siguientes cinco minutos, le explicó por teléfono como se encendía el aparato y tardó otros quince en revelarle como se debe cocinar el arroz. Tras los 20 minutos más estresantes de su vida, Himawari pudo volver a sus labores, hasta que otra llamada le distrajo.

—¡Himawari! ¡Necesito tu ayuda de nuevo!

—¿Ahora qué pasa?

—No tengo idea de cómo cocinar la carne. ¿Podrías decirme?

Silencio de nuevo, un largo e incómodo silencio.

—¿Himawari? ¡Te estoy hablando! ¿Qué tus enormes pechos no te dejan oír? ¿Hola? ¿Hi-ma-wa-ri?

La tarde no fue sencilla para ninguna de las dos. Himawari estaba a punto de perder toda la paciencia que había en su ser, entre las llamadas constantes de Sakurako y sus deberes en los preparativos del festival, aquello fue todo menos divertido. Por su parte, la semirubia estaba dando su mayor esfuerzo, el máximo que había dado en toda su vida pero con resultados desastrosos. El arroz terminó quemado en su primer intento y totalmente seco en el segundo, la carne quedó bien cocida pero totalmente dura y las verduras, ya que cada una tiene su propio tiempo de cocción, o terminaron crudas o recocidas. Ante su desastrosa cena, Sakurako ni siquiera se atrevió a probarla y tras deshacerse de todas las evidencias relativas a su delito gastronómico, opto por la única solución que una cocinera inexperta podría encontrar.

Horas más tarde, cuando ella ya estaba en la escuela de nuevo, sus hermanas encontraron en la mesa dos platos de fideos instantáneos acompañados por sus respectivas tazas de agua, listas para ponerse a calentar y disfrutar de una cena estilo Sakurako.

* * *

 _Sakurako actuando como Sakurako porque me encanta como personaje. Es difícil hacer este tipo de retos! O tal vez me es difícil por no estar acostumbrado. Pero ya quedan pocos días para que sea Navidad y con ello el gran festival de Nishigaki-sensei.  
En otras noticias... se me han ocurrido, para el próximo año, dos fics más de esta serie. Por un lado, uno protagonizado por Chitose y su experiencia con el fandom, por el otro, una especie de "ova" basado en Super Tomato Commando Kyoko!  
¿Cuál debería escribir primero?  
_


	22. Calceta

Calceta

Kyoko se aburría montones desde que optó por no participar más en los preparativos del festival. Lo que parecía una idea perfecta y bien justificada para holgazanear mientras las demás trabajaban, se volvió la cosa más tediosa que puso pasar por su cabeza. Tanto Yui como Chinatsu estaban ocupadas con los preparativos y desde que Akari aceptó interpretar a un ángel en su obra, no tenía a quien secuestrar para matar su aburrimiento. Las tardes se volvieron largas para ella, sola en la sala del club sin nada que hacer. Los primeros días le parecieron un paraíso, disfrutar de leer _manga_ o dibujar un poco sin ninguna interrupción era sumamente entretenido, pero pronto se aburrió de la rutina y dejó de lado esas distracciones. Pronto comenzó a hacer cosas que nunca pensó utilizar como entretenimiento; cumplió con sus tareas, limpió la sala del club, incluso aprendió a utilizar los instrumentos de la ceremonia del té. Sin embargo, todo aquello fue insuficiente para distraer su inquieta mente.

Un día estaba tumbada en el suelo mirando tutoriales en Internet de manera aleatoria. Si se lo proponía, podría abrir un candado sin llave, preparar al menos cinco platillos extranjeros sin problemas, reparar la pantalla de un iPhone, construir un castillo con globos y tocar el _Himno a la alegría_ en el banjo, aunque nada de eso le parecía realmente interesante. Apunto estaba de tirar la toalla cuando encontró un tutorial de tejido. Sí, en su pantalla apareció una chica de rasgos latinos que explicaba como tejer una calceta navideña. Por mera curiosidad, Kyoko dejó el video y observó los movimientos de aquella joven mujer. Había algo hipnótico en aquel ir y venir del hilo, en ese arte hecho con agujas y estambre. Pasó toda la tarde mirando el resto de los videos de aquella latina, bufandas, suéteres, gorros, capas y, sobre todo, calcetas, quedaron fijos en su mente. Miró a su alrededor solo para caer en cuenta de algo.

—Esto es… deprimente. ¡No hemos decorado ni un poco! —se dijo a si misma cuando notó que la sala de su amado club permanecía igual que todos los días. No podía verse la alegría que se supone debe transmitir la Navidad, solo la solemnidad y frialdad de la ceremonia del té—. No puedo permitirlo, la sala del Club de Entretenimiento debe ser igual de entretenida.

Al día siguiente se presentó con un firme objetivo: alegrar la estancia aunque fuera solo para ella. Compró varias bolas de estambre, las agujas necesarias y comenzó a tejer siguiendo el tutorial. No podía comprenderlo, pero había algo en aquella actividad que le mantenía entretenida y enviciada, no podía parar. Madeja tras madeja, unía aquellos estambres en una sola pieza que durante tres días se robó su completa atención. Si fallaba en algún punto, deshacía el error y comenzaba de nuevo. Los colores navideños se unieron entre sí en una sola pieza, en la que sería otra de sus obras de arte. Pudo construir una réplica de Ganbo, podía con una simple calceta. Pero… ¿no era demasiado estambre para una sola calceta? Qué importaba, quería un buen resultado.

Al terminar la jornada, Yui, Chinatsu y Akari regresaron a la casita que tomaron como refugio para acompañar a Kyoko de vuelta a su casa. Abrieron la puerta y no podían creer lo que había ante sus ojos. El suelo era cubierto por una calceta gigante entrelazaba estambres rojos y verdes, decorada con una gran estrella blanca en el centro y una insistente Kyoko que no dejaba de tejer.

* * *

 _Sí, Kyoko es una exagerada. Nos acercamos al final de este trayecto, el festival está por comenzar y los preparativos apunto de concluir. ¿Terminara en una explosión? ¿Sakurako recibirá su regalo? ¿Esta calceta será util? ¿Akari ganará algo de presencia?  
_

 _Nos leemos luego!_


	23. Saco

Saco

—¡ _Merry Christmas_! —gritó Kyoko en cuanto abrió la puerta del club. Entró cargando un costal de buen tamaño y vistiendo su conjunto inspirado en Santa Claus.

—Aún faltan un par de días Kyoko —le dijo Yui mirándola sin la mayor sorpresa. No era la primera vez que su mejor amiga aparecía vestida de esa forma ante ellas, aunque no podía recordar con claridad cuando fue la primera—. ¿Piensas venir vestida así al festival?

—Ahora que lo dices… no es mala idea. ¡Pero ese no es el punto de reunirnos aquí!

—¿Entonces cuál es, Kyoko- _senpai_? —preguntó Chinatsu con un fingido entusiasmo—. Aún tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

—No quiero presionarte Kyoko-chan, pero yo también estoy algo atareada con la obra —dijo Akari con cierta pena, pues no quería arruinar la alegría de su amiga.

—No voy a tardarme nada —dijo la rubia colocando el costal en la mesita del centro—. Sé que tienen muchas cosas que hacer, no como yo que mato el tiempo tejiendo calcetas gigantes.

—Nihigaki- _sensei_ estaba tan asombrada que decidió usarla para decorar el gimnasio. Acabamos de colgarla —comentó Chinatsu en un suspiro. No fue sencillo cumplir con semejante labor por lo complicado que resultaba manipular la prenda—. Sigo sorprendida de que tejiera algo tan grande.

—Tejer es algo que pocas veces había intentado, pero en esta ocasión superé mis limites —respondió con una sonrisa amplia y brillante—. Aunque solo fue para matar el aburrimiento.

—A mí me pareces asombrosa, Kyoko-chan —sonrió Akari como de costumbre. El vestido blanco que usaba en el momento solo resaltaba su resplandeciente bondad.

—No tienes remedio — murmuró Yui, aunque después mostró una sonrisa entretenida. Sí, su amiga era una persona que no conocía límites y eso mismo le procuraba experiencias tan divertidas desde que la conoció—. Y bien… ¿qué querías decirnos?

—¡Oh, claro! Antes de olvidarlo —tomó el saco de nuevo y de este sacó tres cajitas de regalo con un dibujo de su respectiva destinataria a un lado del moño—. Esto es para ustedes.

Las tres amigas tomaron sus respectivos regalos y los abrieron en el momento. Dentro de cada caja había un pequeño prendedor con la forma de una flor de noche buena y una bufanda de estambre, tejida a mano por la hábil Toshino Kyoko. Estaban asombradas por el detalle, pues de todo lo que imaginaron poder encontrar en las cajas, nunca esperaron que se tratase de un regalo real. Acostumbradas a las jugarretas de la rubia, esperaban alguna broma o alguna muestra de su conocida soberbia, no unos regalos como esos. Chinatsu miró temerosa a su _senpai_. ¿En verdad se sentía bien? Kyoko, ignorando las miradas que recibía, sacó una caja de panecillos del saco y tomo cuatro de esta. Aun despedían vapor y su aroma rápidamente inundo la habitación.

—Sé que no están acostumbradas a que haga esto, pero sentí que debía agradecerles de alguna manera por toda la ayuda que me han dado. Esto lo compre con el dinero que gane vendiendo mis _doujinshis_. Originalmente iba a gastarlo todo en el último _artbook_ de Mirakurun pero entendí que eso sería muy egoísta. Ustedes me han ayudado siempre con el trabajo y nunca reciben nada a cambio —les sonrió con un brillo especial, de una manera que demostraba todo el aprecio que sentía por sus queridas amigas, sus compañeras de aventura, su equipo, en fin, las personas por quienes sentía el mayor aprecio en todo el mundo—. Por eso pensé en agradecerles de esta manera. ¡Ah! Y lo hago hoy porque no creo tener oportunidad durante el festival.

—Gastaste tu dinero en nosotras —Yui no podía salir de su desconcierto, pues lo arrebatos bondadosos de Kyoko no eran tan comunes. ¿Sería la época que le hacía cambiar de pronto?

—¡Sí! Pero podrías decir algo más que solo eso, Yui —reclamó Kyoko.

—Muchas gracias Kyoko-chan —gritó cariñosamente Akari, lanzándose a abrazar a Kyoko.

—Kyoko-s _enpai_ puede ser buena persona después de todo —agregó Chinatsu sumándose al abrazo—. Deberías ser así más seguido.

—¡Pero siempre soy buena persona!

Yui, poco a poco, perdió el semblante frio que suele mostrar. Con una silenciosa sonrisa, pensó en las tres chicas ante sus ojos. No podía estar más feliz de tenerlas como amigas, aunque también le era difícil decirlo, quizá, más de lo que fue para Kyoko. Se levantó de su lugar lentamente y se arrojó hacia ellas para unirse al abrazo que expresaba su fuerte amistad.

* * *

 _Woowooo. Ya casi llegamos al final. Desde aquí advierto que tal vez no ven nada publicado el 25, ya saben, son fechas difíciles para publicar aunque igual no importa mucho tomando en cuenta que actualizo durante la madrugada haha. Si todo sale bien, podre publicar el siguiente capitulo antes de la cena.  
_

 _Nos leemos luego!_


	24. Estrella

Estrella

La noche conquistaba el cielo con su oscuro y tranquilo paso, revelando las estrellas del firmamento. Sobre el territorio nipón se extendía una fría noche a un día de la ansiada Navidad. Las principales plazas comerciales estaban llenas de luces y adornos propios de las fechas, los establecimientos de pollo frito estaban llenos a reventar al igual que las tiendas departamentales y las pastelerías, las pantallas gigantes transmitían imágenes de los personajes animados del momento y no había rincón alguno en el que no se escucharan los cantos navideños de los grupos musicales más famosos. A pesar de las luces y el glamor de la celebración, el cielo permanecía implacable sobre la ciudad y las estrellas luchaban por brillar en el firmamento. En su casa, pegada al cristal de su ventana, Mari no dejaba de contemplar el firmamento en busca de una estrella en específico.

—Mari-chan —dijo Yui abriendo la puerta de la habitación—. Tienes una visita.

—Kaede-chan —se asombró la niña al verla en el umbral de su puerta junto a Yui. No esperaba verla en su casa, especialmente a esas horas— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Hola Mari-chan —saludó tímidamente—. Mi hermana vino a guardar unas cosas de su festival escolar.

—Sí, y como no cabían en mi casa pedí permiso para guardarlas aquí unos días. Bien, las dejaré aquí mientras tu hermana y yo terminamos de guardar esos adornos —Yui les dirigió una cálida sonrisa y cerró la puerta.

Mari le hizo señas a Kaede para que se acercara a la ventana y contemplara las estrellas con ella. Así lo hizo la pequeña y permanecieron uno rato en silencio contemplando el firmamento. Kaede se giró para mirar a su amiga que seguía con la mirada clavada en el cielo nocturno. Parcia buscar algo entre las estrellas, pues la concentración de aquella era notoria; sus grandes ojos daban la impresión de mirar más allá de lo posible.

—¿Qué buscas?

— _Onee-chan_ me contó una historia hace unos días. Se trataba de una gran estrella que apareció en estos días para guiar a unos viajeros.

—Um… ¿la estrella de Belén?

—¡Sí! ¡Esa misma! —respondió Mari casi saltando—. Quiero verla. La historia dice que era la estrella más bonita y grande en el cielo.

—Pero todas se ven iguales —señaló Kaede—. Parece muy pequeñas. ¿Y si no se puede ver desde aquí?

—Tiene que verse desde aquí —replicó Mari en un infantil berrinche. Estaba convencida que podría ver la estrella. Bajó la mirada con decepción. Ya eran tres noches desde que buscaba la famosa estrella y no podía distinguirla—. Si es tan grande debería verse en todo el mundo.

—Mari-chan —murmuró Kaede al verla casi llorando al ver frustrada su ilusión. Le tomo la mano en muestra de afecto y entonces ocurrió. Kaede miró una vez más el cielo—. ¡Mari-chan! ¡Mira el cielo!

La pequeña miró a donde su amiga la indicó y quedó maravillada. ¿Sería su fe o un milagro? En el cielo comenzó a brillar una estrella que sobresalía entre las demás, completamente blanca y con una luz que superaba a la luna y los millones de focos de la ciudad. El oscuro manto de la noche se iluminó con la estrella más hermosa que los jóvenes ojos de Mari y Kaede verían en toda su vida.

* * *

Lejos de la residencia Funami y de sus dos soñadoras niñas, Nishigaki- _sensei_ y Matsumoto Rise contemplaban la misma estrella desde el patio de la secundaria Nanamori. Un pequeño cañón expulsaba un humo blanco que se disipaba en el aire y un control remoto yacía a los pies de este.

—Tenías razón Matsumoto —sonrió Nishigaki—. Era muy potente como para usarlo dentro del gimnasio.

—…

—Sí, este si era peligroso. Pero ya logré estabilizar los renos. Será una noche divertida.

Ambas permanecieron en el jardín, contemplando la maravillosa estrella artificial. Nana sonreía complacida por si invención, sin saber que con esta les había regalado un momento mágico a dos pequeñas que también contemplaban maravillas su estrella.

* * *

 _Y llegamos al día 24. ¿Quienes mejores que las pequeñas para hacernos de un poco de magia navideña? pero bueno, ya casi acabamos y en un rato el ansiado capitulo 25 con el festival de Nishigaki-sensei.  
Aprovecho el momento para desear a todos una feliz Navidad y un feliz año nuevo lleno de muchas historias.  
_

 _Nos leemos luego!_


	25. Compañía

Compañía

Akari esperaba ansiosa su señal para salir al escenario. Parada en la plataforma móvil que _sensei_ fabricó para la ocasión, repasaba sus líneas una y otra vez en voz baja con el temor de equivocarse. No podía desperdiciar esta oportunidad de brillar, de ganar algo de presencia ante todas las estudiantes de Nanamori, pero principalmente, recuperar ante sus amigas la presencia que le fue arrebatada apenas ingresó a la escuela. Respiró hondo y dejó salir todo su estrés en un suspiro; todas contaban con ella para la obra, después de la repentina enfermedad de Mitama-san, Chitose la eligió para reemplazarla y de inmediato comenzó a ensayar. La voz de Ayano narraba los pasajes representados en la obra, acercándose cada vez más a la aparición de la pelirroja. La obra, escrita por Kyoko, sorprendentemente distaba mucho de los disparates que solía escribir; no había nada de viajes en el tiempo ni armas, tampoco batallas mágicas o ataques de robots; en esta ocasión todo de limitaba a una familia que en épocas navideñas afrontaba una crisis entre sus miembros que se habían alejado entre sí, muy diferente a la primera opción que presentó la rubia. Curiosamente, el papel de Akari consistía en hacer lo mismo que hizo para obtener el papel: detener una discusión.

Los gritos entre madre e hija comenzaron, tan fuertes como las discusiones entre Sakurako y Himawari, lo que indicaba la cercanía de su momento. Akari respiró hondo y dejo salir el aire en un suspiro que se llevó sus nervios e inseguridades. Estaba segura que lo haría bien, ensayó con determinación para ese momento y no defraudar a las tres amigas que confiaron en ella ni al resto de la escuela, incluso quería honrar a Mitama-san con su actuación. Tocó las alas que tenía puestas, nunca les había puesto atención hasta ese momento. Las plumas eran en extremo suaves y perfectamente fijadas a la tela que cubría el armazón de alambre; sin embargo, la hechura tan fina daba la impresión de que se trataban de unas alas auténticas y no una parte del vestuario necesario para la pelirroja. La voz de Ayano sonó de nuevo, pero Akari la ignoró por seguir fascinada con las alas y después con el vestido. Resultaba curioso que aun después de tantas medidas, ajustes y pruebas, ella no se hubiese tomado un momento para apreciar el vestuario que usaría en la obra, pero claro, pasaba todo el tiempo con los ojos clavados en el guion a fin de aprenderse sus diálogos en cuestión de unos cuantos días. La plataforma comenzó a descender y el movimiento sacó a Akari de su trance. Estaba lista para actuar.

—Saya estaba muy triste por discutir con su madre —narró Ayano desde las bambalinas—. Pero lo qué más le dolía era no poder reconocer que estaba equivocada, estaba cegada por sus caprichos. En ese momento, cuando estaba llorando, un milagro ocurrió.

Esa era la señal, era el momento de brillar. La plataforma llegó al suelo, revelando a Akari vestida como un ángel, completamente de blanco y unas alas extendidas. La fusión de la iluminación, el maquillaje y su siempre radiante sonrisa, dotaron a Akari de un resplandor especial, preciso y hasta cegador para la representación de su personaje. Muchas la miraron asombradas y una pregunta que recorrió a toda la escuela fue saber quién era aquel ángel bajado del cielo; la gran mayoría de las estudiantes no recordaban haberla visto antes en las instalaciones de Nanamori, incluso algunas maestras dudaron de quien era la chica con bollos en la cabeza. Toda la escuela miraba expectante la escena: una chica con pinta de criminal sollozaba en su cama mientras un ángel estaba a su lado. El único problema fue que Akari se quedó paralizada, pues al darse cuenta de la cantidad de personas que había reunidas, entró en pánico ¡y olvido sus líneas! Las mismas palabras que acababa de recitar para sí misma hacia unos minutos, ahora le parecían distantes e irreconocibles. Pero no era la primera vez que actuaba en una obra, ya lo había hecho con sus amigas en una representación que hicieron de _Blancanieves y los siete enanos_ , no se había olvidado de nada. Entonces, ¿qué era diferente? Rápidamente se dio cuenta de la diferencia. En aquella ocasión, la obra la hizo en compañía de sus amigas, se sentía segura y protegida por ellas; en esta, ella estaba sola.

En su cabeza, pasaron horas de sufrimiento por estar frente a tantos ojos, cuando en verdad solo pasaron unos segundos. A pesar de su deformada noción del tiempo, Akari sabía que debía reaccionar rápido. Entonces notó a lo lejos la mirada sonriente y confiada de Kyoko, que levantó un pulgar en señal de aprobación. No podía defraudarla, no podía fallarle a su preciada amiga. Pestañeó un par de veces y las palabras llegaron a su cabeza de pronto. No estaba sola en ese momento, sus amigas siempre estaban a su lado.

—No llores, Saya —dijo Akari con una dulce voz—. Aun puedes enmendar tu error.

* * *

Los clubes de música y canto habían tomado el escenario después de la obra de teatro. Al final de esta, cuando todas sus actrices salieron a despedir al público, la que más aplausos recibió fue Akari gracias a su memorable actuación. Incluso Kyoko aceptó (aunque solo fue escuchada por Yui) que la pequeña Akaza era mejor actriz que ella. Los canticos navideños creaban una atmosfera apacible para todas las asistentes al festival, mismo que se desarrollaba en total calma y orden, lejos de los desastres que tanto alumnas como maestras temían que pudieran ocurrir por culpa de Nishigaki- _sensei_. Por su parte, ella iba de un lado a otro del recinto, siempre acompañada por Matsumoto, a fin de verificar que toda la fiesta transcurriera sin el menor inconveniente. En verdad se estaba esforzando por realizar su encomienda con total éxito y no estaba dispuesta a correr riesgos; tenía que demostrarle a todo mundo que ella podía ser responsable y no una bomba de tiempo como se creía.

El club de entretenimiento y el consejo estudiantil esperaban pacientes frente a la barra de bocadillos a Akari, que seguía detrás del escenario quitándose su atuendo y recibiendo la ovación de parte de sus compañeras de reparto. Kyoko y Sakurako, como era de esperarse, arrasaban con toda la comida que había en sus platos y tomaban más cada vez que los dejaban vacíos. Yui no podía dejar de mirarlas con cierto desagrado al verlas comer a ese ritmo tan desesperado y Ayano no sabía que sentirse ofendida o sorprendida. Al otro extremo del gimnasio, debajo de las ventanas, colgaba majestuosa la calceta gigante que Kyoko había tejido para matar su aburrimiento los días anteriores. Himawari y Chitose la contemplaban con fascinación.

—¿En verdad Toshino- _senpai_ tejió eso? —preguntó Himawari. Muchas estudiantes se paraban debajo de la calceta y se tomaban una fotografía junto a la prenda gigante.

—Toshino-san es increíble, ¿verdad? —sonrió Chitose, quien desde un principio vio la calceta con gracia.

—Aunque es un poco raro —respondió Chinatsu después de beber su ponche de frutas—, debo admitir que Kyoko- _senpai_ hace cosas maravillosas. Y sí, ella la tejió toda. Fue muy extraño llegar a la sala y encontrarla a un lado de esa calceta.

— _Sensei_ también la encontró asombrosa y decidió colgarla —dijo Chitose—. Aunque quiso mantenerse alejada de los preparativos, terminó por ayudarnos más de lo que pensó.

—Por cierto _senpai_ —intervino Himawari—. ¿Cómo está su hermana?

—Chizuru está bien, no fue nada grave —respondió agradecida—. Aunque aún no quiere decirme que era la pesadilla que le provocaba tantas quejas mientras estuvo desmayada.

—Tal vez la pesadilla era con Kyoko- _senpai_ —dijo Chinatsu con la intensión de ser escuchada.

—Yo no _shoy_ una _peshadilla_ —se quejó Kyoko con la boca llena.

—¡Toshino Kyoko, no hables con la boca llena!

Akari miraba de cerca a sus amigas con una sonrisa. No importaban los gritos o las discusiones que podían llegar a tener; siempre estaban juntas y eso era lo más valioso. Se acercó con un paso lento, portando el prendedor que Kyoko le había regalado. Afilando la vista, logró distinguir en ella y las otras dos integrantes del club, el mismo prendedor. Tocó ligeramente el suyo y sonrió feliz.

—Akari —le llamó Yui—. ¿No piensas venir?

—Voy. Acabo de bajar del escenario y aun me siento algo abrumada —dijo acercándose a la barra de bocadillos. Chinatsu la recibió con un vaso de ponche.

—Akaza-san —le dirigió Ayano en cuanto la vio—, muchas gracias por ayudarnos con la obra a pesar de contar con tan poco tiempo para prepararse.

—No fue nada. Siempre estoy dispuesta a ayudar con lo que se necesite —sonrió de manera completamente feliz.

—Muy buen trabajo, Akasa-san —le felicitó Chitose—. Sabía que eras la indicada para ese papel.

—Gracias, _senpai_. Aunque cuando me paré frente a todas quede en blanco por un momento pero —miró a Kyoko que le escuchaba, como pocas veces, con atención—. Cuando las vi entre el público, encontré el ánimo de seguir. Especialmente cuando vi a Kyoko-chan animarme con tanto entusiasmo.

—¿Animarte? —dijo la rubia un tanto confundida. En ese momento recordó el gesto que hizo cuando Akari apareció en el escenario—. ¡Oh claro! Sí, sí, siempre haré lo necesario para animar a mis amigas en todas las situaciones difíciles por la que pasen —mintió. Lo que en verdad ocurrió en ese momento fue que Kyoko solo quería arruinar la _selfie_ que una estudiante sentada frente a ella se tomó en ese momento; pero al ver lo feliz que estaba Akari, lo que significó para ella ese gesto y porque era Navidad, decidió nunca revelarle la verdad—. Buen trabajo, Akari.

Akari recibió con una sonrisa las palabras de Kyoko, después de todo, no todos los días se reciben felicitaciones de su parte. Tomó un plato en sus manos y se acercó a tomar algo de comer cuando la ropa de Sakurako le llamó la atención. Se acercó unos pasos a ella y logró reconocer las letras en la prenda. Se trataba del regalo que compró junto a Himawari hacia unos días.

—Sakurako… esa playera…

—¿Te gusta? ¡¿Verdad que es genial?! —presumió con una amplia sonrisa. Abrió su chaqueta por completo y reveló el mensaje tan particular de su ropa: "I am AHO"—. Esta mañana me la regaló el monstruo pechugón, hasta que se porta amable conmigo.

—¿Hasta que soy amable contigo? —gruñó Himawari desde el otro lado de la mesa. Su puño comenzó a temblar con ira—. ¡Siempre soy amable contigo!

—Porque soy adorable, lo sé —respondió Sakurako.

La discusión del día parecía estar a punto de iniciar, cuando la voz de Nana se escuchó en el micrófono. Toda las estudiantes voltearon al escenario desde donde la maestra les agradecía por su asistencia y les pedía disfrutar del resto del festival. Como siempre, Matsumoto estaba a su lado y cargaba en sus pequeñas manos lo que aprecia ser una caja negra. Por un momento, los corazones de todas las presentes se detuvieron y aunque sabían que lo más prudente sería correr hacia la salida, no podían moverse.

—Y sin más —dijo _sensei_ con gran entusiasmo. Si había alguien emocionada en toda la escuela por el festival, sin duda era ella—, solo quiero desearles unas felices fiestas.

Tomó la caja de manos de Matsumoto y la abrió. En realidad se trataba de un control remoto. Oprimió el único botón visible y en el acto los renos mecánicos que pasó fabricando durante semanas aparecieron volando por todo el gimnasio. Ya no eran los robots toscos que vieron Ayano y Chitose, sino que estaban perfectamente cubiertos de pelo falso que les daba la impresión de ser auténticos. Divididos en dos hileras, surcaron el aire y tras reunirse en el centro del recinto, comenzaron a volar en círculo mientras liberaban copos de nieve falsa, mismos que cubrieron gran parte del lugar. Akari y compañía miraron admiradas el espectáculo tecnológico de su maestra, agradeciendo que nada explotara en ese momento. En el pecho de Akari surgió un cálido sentimiento que la embargó por completo. Estaba feliz por compartir esta fecha tan especial en compañía de sus preciadas amigas y, cerrando sus ojos, deseó que momento así se repitieran en el futuro y durante muchas más ocasiones.

* * *

 _Y llegamos al final. Me tarde en acabar con esto por... bueno, hubo varios motivos: queria hacer un capitulo más largo que los anteriores, el trabajo que se tornó muy exigente en esos días (suelo escribir en el trabajo), las mismas fiestas y, solo para decirlo, una infección en una muela que como me estuvo jodiendo por dos días. ¿Les ha dolido un diente? Es un dolor que no le deseo a nadie. Pero bueno, con este capítulo llegamos al final del reto Fic X-mas y a los fanfics de este año. Gracias por leer, por acompañarme y acompañar a nuestras protagonistas en estos días. Espero que tuvieran unas felices fiestas navideñas y que tambien pasen de una linda velada en este añonuevo que se aproxima._

 _Nos vemos en el 2018 con nuevas historias y entre estas se viene Super Tomato Commando Kyoko 2._

 _Nos leemos luego!_


End file.
